Blinded By Love, Blinded By You
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: A blind beauty struggling to live a normal life or even survive this year of highschool as she has the thrid oldest son's heart in her hands but she can't see it. Lemons Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a lil somethin' I've been thinkin' about for a few days! I promise I'll get back to P.G.F.B. soon, ok? ok!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Covenant...dang.**

**Summary-**

A blind beauty struggling to live a normal life or even survive this year of high school as she has the thrid oldest son's heart in her hands...but she can't see it.

**Description-**

**Reid/OC, M, lemons, don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Blinded By Hate, Blinded By Love**

_Chapter One_

Hi...My name is Theia. I've been blind since I was four--traumatic car accident that killed my mom, put my dad in a wheel chair, and gave me major brain damage to the one part of my head that deals with sight. I forgot what it's called--sue me. I can get around just fine, I don't really need any help or anything. I can remember how to get around the buildings at Spencer but I have this damn annoying laky that must _really_ hate me because he has to wait for me after second period, fourth period, seventh period, and eighth period because I have to cross roads to get to my classes. My dad hiered him

No matter what people say to me, it's pretty easy to stay positive. I have really great friends that keep me going. I know it's a little awkward because I can't say "Oh, look at that cute guy!" or "She looks so slutty." but we manage. I sometimes they forget I can't see and treat me normally; that's my favorite part of the day.

I can remember what I look like: jet black hair, pale skin, and slate grey eyes. Apparently I'm decent looking--random guys that don't know I'm blind come up to me sometimes. I'm not gonna lie...it's pretty funny.

they usually ask_"Hey why don't you have your eyes open?"_

I say something like: "So I don't have to see your dumb ass." but that's just me.

"Theia, we're over here!" called Celia

"I'm comin'." I walked over to my friends and listened to see who was there _"Nicolette, Celia, Zoe, Dalex, Kain, and--"_

"Hey, Girl, why are you staring at me?" asked a smug voice

"Are you referring to _moi_?" I widened my sightless eyes and put my hand to my chest in mock innocence

"..._Yeah?_" he replied hesitantly

"I _see_," my friends and I laughed

"What's so funny?" his toned was slightly peeved

"Uh, she _can't_ see." chuckled Dalex

"Oh..." was his only comeback

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. What's your name?" I closed my eyes so I would accidentally stare again, that joke will only work once.

"Reid Garwin, and you?" I could hear him shift his weight uncomfortably

"Theia Dainan." I nodded my head in greeting. The bell rang shortly afterward. "Hey, Reid." I called to no general direction

"Yeah?" he asked only a few feet in front of me

"You don't have to be all sensitive around me." I started walking away while brushing against his sleeve with my own

"Got it, Babe. I can be a dick." he chuckled

"Yep. Because if you're a dick, I can be a bitch." I could feel that he was amused

"Where you headed to?" he asked

"Math with " I sighed "It's a real drag."

"Nice, smart people math. I'm in Able's lit class, now." he started walking in my direction

"Er, I know I can't read signs from a distance or anything, but isn't that on the other side of campus?" I felt my face half smirk

"So? I'm walking with you." he grumbled

"_Aw!_ How _sweet_!" I mocked "Reid, you can go to class, I know my way pretty well."

"So? I always skip second period, anyway..." he trailed to a halt

"Oh, ok..." I listened to my heels echo off the archways

"Well, here you go." he said

I reached my hand out looking for the door knob when I felt his hand on my wrist, then a smooth oval in hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I walked inside hearing the door click behind me

After school I said my good byes to my friends and waited for my laky, the guy's an asswhole--he make fun of me because I'm blind but I don't wanna bug my dad, he's got his own issues to deal with. Sometimes we joke on who has it worse, me or him. I say him, because he can't walk but he says me. I sighed.

**Flashback**

_I walked into my dad's study_

_"Hey, Dad I wanted to take you shopping and--" I could hear him sobbing and smell liquor on his breath__. "Dad what's wrong are you hurt?!"_

_ "No, Dear...I-I wish I could tell you what you look like...I wish I could give you an example but you don't look like anyone but you, my baby. I'm so sorry."_

_"Why are you sorry?" I used my cane to manuver around the chairs and small tables "You didn't mean to crash the car, it's nobody's fault, Dad."_

_"I killed your mother and left you blind!" he shouted "You don't even know what you look like and you've never had a mother that you can remember!"_

_"D-Dad..."_

**End Flashback**

I shook the memory from my thoughts

_"Where is he?"_ I waited for what felt like years _"Jesus...they need to make a Brail watch...I wonder if they have one--I better get Nicolette to Google it for me."_

I eventually got tired of waiting and started walking home _"This could go sooo wrong."_ I shrugged off that thought _"I'll be fine. My dorm's not too far from here."_

I walked down the corridor counting my footsteps. I got to fifty-six step-lengths and stomped my feet to test where I was: the edge of the side walk leading to the road.

_"Oh fuck...ok, ok. Positive, think positive...I will _not_ be hit by a car."_ I listened hard for any vehicles, nothing. "Go." I whispered to myself and started walking

Bang!

I ran into a parked car and fell on my back.

_"Dose this happen to klutzy non-blind people?"_ I sat up _"God, I hope so."_

I picked myself up off the ground and hurried across the street. By the time I got to the middle of the road I heard the screeching of tires and smelled burning rubber.

BEEP, BEEP

"Fuck!" I braced myself for impact

"Hey, Hottie!" I heard a boy yell for the car as it drove past me by a good six feet, by the sound of it

I sighed "Ok...minor heart attack." I finished walking across the street and walked the short remaining distance to my complex then my room.

"Hey Theia--whoa you look horrified!" gasped Heidi

"Is that bad?" I kicked my foot up and felt for my bed, fond it, and flopped down

"_Yes_, what did that weird guy that your dad hired to drive you places like fish-tail or something?" she moved to lie on my bed

"No. He didn't _show up_. I thought I was gonna be hit by a car when I was crossing the street but it went around me." she gasped dramatically

"Oh my god!" she hugged me closely so I could smell her expensive, faded perfume "Are you ok?!"

"Yup." I smiled

"Who was it that drove by?!" she demanded

"Haha, remember who your company is, Heidi." her body got warm

"Oh, right, sorry." she giggled sheepishly "So...I saw you talking to _Reid_ today!"

Heidi is one of those goofy, bubbly people that brightens up your day even if it's against your will. "Uh...who?--Oh yeah, he's kind of funny."

"And smokin' hot! Want me to describe him to you?" she handed me a can of soda, I popped the top and smelled it. At first it brought tears to my eyes but then I picked up on the strawberry flavoring.

"Sure. When did you pick up strawberry soda?" Heidi stood and walked to where her desk should be.

"I picked it up yesterday, but that not important. He's got short blonde hair like _this_:" she lightly pushed a stuffed animal into my hands to feel how short it would be "and blue eyes like the sky or something really light--you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Hide." I giggled

"And he's got abs like a washboard!" I her the excitement in her voice "I bet you could get away with touching them when you _'Try to see his body'_."

"I'll keep that in mind." she sighed dreamily

"He's _so_ charming." I listened for her foot steps and threw a pillow in that direction "Hey! You're too good at that!" must be a direct hit

"Yep, I'm so cool that ice cubes are jealous." we talked for a few more hours then she went to bed

"Do you need anything before I pass out?" she asked

"Just the time." I stretched my arms high above my head

"Uh, ten after midnight." she reported

"That's it. And don't panic, if I do need anything else I can get it on my own." I smiled

"Ok, girly, by the way I'm smiling back." I laughed then heard her settle down for rest

_"Aw crap...I forgot to shower."_ I ran my sensitive hands across my nightstand searching for my key, which I found

I walked the long way down the took the elevator down to the third floor, did what I had to do, and came back up.

The second the elevator door opened, I wished it hadn't. I could the whole hall _reeked_ of booze. I stepped out of the hall and had to cover my nose the closer I got to what seemed to be half way between when I started and where I wanted to go.

I just tried to ignore the smell and to back to bed when I tripped and fell over something in the hall.

"Hey...I know you...You're that hot blind girl, Theia." I froze

"Reid?" I rolled over to a sitting position

"Yeah."

"You smell terrible." I informed "I mean...it's _bad_."

"Thank you." his speech was slurred

"What are you locked out?" I asked raising an eye brow

He paused "...Do you know what you look like?"

"Not really but are you lock--"

"What do you mean not really? Weren't you always blind?" his tone was curious

"N-no, I uh--" I felt a warm hand on my face

"I th-ink you're-er beumh--" he slumped over on me

"Oh come on, now, Reid..." I shifted my feet against the wall locating the door _"Sorry to whoever is in here..."_ I wailed on the thing with my foot until someone answered it

"Uh? What's going on?" a heard a guy ask with a groggy voice

"I really hope this belongs to you because it doesn't smell very good." I looked up into the visions of nothingness

"Is its name Reid?" he groaned

"Uh-hu." he picked him up off of me and I listened to Reid being flopped into his bed

"Thanks, uh--"

"Theia." I said holding out my hand as he grabbed it softly

"Then thank you, Theia. I'm Tyler." I blushed slightly "If it's not too much to ask...could you help me back to my room?"

"Why? I've seen you before--don't you live here?" he sounded confused

"I'm really sorry I'll go now--" I started to walk away

"She's blind! H-help her out dumb a-ass..." came a slurred demand from inside the room

"You--you're blind?" he asked

"Please don't make a big deal out of it...I just got confused on which end of the hall I live on." I put my head down in shame

"No, no...It's ok. What's your number?" I became aware that he had closed the door and decided to help me out

"Two thirty-three." I told him with my cold, wet hair sticking to my face

He turned me by my shoulders and pushed me by the small of my back. "This way."

I nodded and walked

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Tyler once again he turned me by my shoulders "There."

"Thanks." I opened the door "Tell Reid to drink a Gatorade or something like that...it'll help the hang over."

"Yeah..." we parted ways and went to bed

_"That was interesting..."_ I smiled to myself and fell into unconsciousness

* * *

**Tell me if I should continue, would you?**

**RXR**

**-OD98**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I got some feedback that was good enough for me so here we go!

**This chapter I have to dedicate to my very first reviewer: Obsessedfan13. Thanks a ton for being a reviewer let alone the **_**first**_**. Lol so I repeat: thank you!**

**And all so to Scrt Vlntn: your comment made me laugh lol**

* * *

**Blinded By Love, Blinded By You**

_Chapter Two_

_Theia's POV _

I opened my eyes to the darkness and sat up.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" chirped Heidi

"Apparently, what day is it?" I asked throwing off my covers

"Saturday, T." she started jumping up and down on my bed "and we're going out!"

I was still tired "...now?" I asked while yawning and stretching

"Yep! I wanna do your hair!" she bubbled

"O...k...how can you be this energetic in the morning?" she pulled me by my arms up to help me stand on my bed and we started jumping

"I had a monster!" she giggled and hugged me while we bounced "I was thinking maybe I could use these little twisty things to put these two messy buns that'll look _so_ cute with your long hair!"

I lightly smiled "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you..." I sighed taking her hands and we hoped onto the floor

"Oh don't start with _that_ again! I'm your friend--" she chimed

"But I feel like you're my baby sitter." I grumbled when she ran a brush through my hair "You do too much for me."

"You can believe what you want but _I_ know the truth!" she giggled defiantly "So...you ready for this?"

"For what?" I laughed while she leaned into my ear and breathed on my neck

"_Reid _stopped by when you were passed out and asked if you and I would stop by Nick's_ tonight!_ For some reason he said it was for the um..._favor_ you did for him last night?" she hinted "Care to explain?"

"Oh, um...I helped him back to his room..." I heard a gasp

"You're blushing so bad!"

"Oh, just shut it!" my face felt so hot "what are we doing now...isn't it morning still?" she twisted my hair and pinned it to my head

"Shopping! I think Reid likes you so we're getting you the hottest outfit you can afford!"

She spun me around in my chair "Hey! Warning, much!" I gripped the bottom of the spinning chair I was sitting in

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so excited for you!" dang, she's hyper "I was thinking a haircut, dress and heels."

"What am I getting shaggy lookin'?" I questioned slightly worried, hey I may not be able to see myself but I can still _care_ what I look like.

"Nah, but I think a shock would hurt the guy that much--not, sweetie...I'm gonna turn you into a sex kitten." her voice was absolutely devious

"Oh, god...I'm afraid."

While we were at the mall and hit several stores but I managed to talk her out of the whole _dress_ idea--I said it would be asking for some...she didn't see the problem, but hey, that's just my girl. We decided to get me this white top that hangs off one shoulder and I think Hide said it had long black angel wings on the back while the shirt goes all the way down to my thighs. She got a tight, purple halter top that stops at the hips--it felt _so_ smooth it was like heaven! She decided on getting a light grey skirt while I went with black, skinny jeans. Black heels for the both of us.

"Time for hair!" she squealed "What do you want done?"

"My long hair _stays_." I informed "You're not chopping it off." I crossed my arms and pouted

"You have no idea how cute you look like that." she sighed "And by the way I would _never_ cut off your hair--It's to pretty...let's put bright colors in it!"

"Friggen' awesome!" he practically ran to my left and she set me up in a chair

"What colors? " she asked and I thought

"light blue and gray--how would that look?" she started playing with my hair

"Hm...interesting..._dark or light _gray and the blue?" she asked

"Light."

"Fabulous! Let's do it!" six hours later we were in her car blasting Flyleaf and Dresden Dolls on our way to Nicky's

"Oh my god...is it weird that I'm nervous?" I asked playing with my newly colored locks

Heidi laughed "You shouldn't." was her only reply

"Why is that?" I asked looking where I thought she should be

"_No reason_." she mused and I huffed

We were walking in the parking lot when Heidi called out to someone.

"Hey, Buddy get a load of _this_ hot stuff!"she _didn't_ just do that

"Holy..." a boy's voice had a tone of incredible disbelief "Is that...no way..."

"What the hell do you mean _'no way.'_ huh Garwin?" I retorted smirking

I heard footsteps come near us "...oh..."

"What you don't like it?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed

"Fuck no! It's--I mean...it's just--" he stammered

"Say it. You know you want to." mocked Heidi "Come on...speak your mind, girl like that."

"Yeah, Bro. Speak your mind." that's that one guy from last night, Tyler was it?

"Shut up." he gritted out and put his arm around my shoulders, I could feel huge muscles--hot. "Let's go." I laughed lightly and walked with him

"Hi...my name's Heidi..." she murmured to Tyler and I chuckled

"What's so funny?" he asked, high above my head

_"Ok, so he's tall too."_ I thought "Heidi is trying to seduce Tyler." I whispered

"He seems pretty into it, actually." he chuckled "She's a pro."

"Oh, yeah. It's like her calling." I smiled

"It's mine, too." his voice was sexy

"If you're smirking I can't see it." I grinned teasingly

"Damn it, if you would just wear a pin to remind me or something it would be helpful." he grunted

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen." I rolled my unseeing eyes and made them turn away from where I thought his face should be

"See, when you do stuff like that, it makes you look..._not_ blind." he mumbled under his breath

"I can pick up more than you can I bet." I heard him let go of a fast breath as we neared the door

"How many people are behind you?" challenged Reid

"Four. One of them is Caleb." I reported shrugging

"You know Caleb?" he asked slightly shocked

"You didn't know I knew Caleb?" I teased him

"Oh shut it." he grabbed one of my hands to support me "There's a step."

"Thanks." we entered the bar and he lead me to a table with both hands firmly on my waist "So..." he pulled out my chair for me, I heard it scrape against the old wood floor. "why the night out?"

"I wanted to pay you back." he sat next to me "And I find you interesting."

"I feel so special." I shot back "I think it's my arsenal of snappy comebacks."

"Possibly." he sniggered

"What?" I snapped

"You make the most _evil_ smiles I've ever _seen_!" he laughed and I blushed

"I do not. Actually I can't test that but--hey stop laughing at me!" I smacked him lightly in the arm

"Hello, Reid." drawled a sexy voice

"Oh, hey ...what's up?" he asked, I could tell he turned completely around and had his back to me

_"That's real nice, Garwin, honestly...it's amazing."_ I thought to myself and started playing with my hair

"Hey Theia!"

"How you doin', Bud?" called two very familiar voices

"Dalex, Kain!" I stood and opened my arms for hugs

"Oh, my god--you look fantastic! The hair is _hot_." Dalex whistled and I giggled, he's my ex and my first but we're still good friends. In truth, I'm surprised he slept with me at all.

"Really?" he grabbed my hand and spun me around like we were dancing

"Well, not only the hair--you're body...holy shit." he hand that same air to his voice as went he was turned on

"Easy now." I put my hand to his chest and pushed him back playfully

"Yeah, _easy now_. I get a turn too!" Kain is my little buddy and my soul mate in pillow finding..._no_ he's _not_ gay...possibly metro sexual but I really wouldn't be able to tell you. He picked me up in a bear hug and lifted me off the ground by a few inches, easy. I shouldn't have used the term _little_; he's six-one.

"Oh, hey guys." I see that I've gained the great and powerful Reid's attention, I'm so happy I could throw up on him!

"Tearing yourself away from your friend so soon?" Kain still had his arms around me so I just leaned all the way back and hung upside down, raising an eyebrow

"Sorry about that. She's an old family friend." he reasoned like he was hot stuff

"Then why couldn't you remember her name?" I smirked and narrowed my eyes

"Why do you think I didn't remember her name?" he asked in a slightly higher pitch

"You're putting on a decent show but it can't fool me." I stood straight up and faced him "Your voice is strained, it's higher pitched, by the way you move you seemed at a loss for words. Not like you. I hear the tension in your voice, it's useless to try to deny it. And that last question sealed the deal...you got defensive."

"Whatever." he grumbled "You don't know what you're talking about

"Hey, Man." Dalex was livid "Everybody knows she's another one of your booty calls."

"Shut the hell up!" Reid stood quickly but I put myself between the two

"If you're going to be like that, I'm not going to stick around." I fumed "I thought you were a good guy...maybe I was _wrong_."

I pulled Kain by the sleeve indicating that I wanted to go somewhere else "You wanna go home?"

"No, just not with him." I heaved out an annoyed breath

"Gotcha, here how about this; Dal and I are gonna play pool and you sit on the ledge, like last time." his calm voice soothed me slightly

"Alright..." he patted the edge and I hopped up onto it

"Thee, who do you think is gonna win, Angel?" asked Dalex as he patted my knee

I reached up and ruffed his hair "Kain, one hundred percent."

Dal mumbled a quick "Not funny." under his breath and went off

I sat with my eye closed and listened to who was winning. "Hey?!" came Heidi's voice "What the fuck are you doing over here?!" she seethed in my ear after she sat down next to me

"Reid was being a dick--he nearly got in a fight with Dally." I heard her tisk "What?"

"So? Every guy you met will nearly fight with Dal." she groaned

"Well, he did more than _that_." I retorted

"Theia, it's Kain right next to you." he told me "Reid has been watching you for the past twenty minutes..."

"Really?" I asked shyly

"Yeah, want me to take care of him?" Dal replied from a few feet away

"_No_." I hissed at him

"Dude, he looks like he's about to crush the cup he's holding." Kain's voice was faint "I don't think I've ever seen anything that intense before..."

"Just ignore him." I sighed "I bet he'll get bored."

"Ok..." I sense that people went back to what they were doing and left the subject alone

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I watched her for what seemed like seconds then was interrupted by Pogue.

"Bro...what the hell are you staring at?" he asked incredulously "You don't pay this much attention to porn."

"Girl." I said shortly, drinking my Coke then chewed the ice

He turned around "The blonde?" he wondered

"Blue and black." my eyes trailed back to her soft pale features "Theia."

"Then what's so amazing about her?" he asked

"...she's blind..." I leaned back in my chair and propped my feet on the table "beautiful eyes and they don't even work."

"Oh, I see...she's pretty." he said studying her "I thought I saw her with you earlier."

I took another drink "She was."

"You piss her off?"

"Random girl came up and talked to me, her friends came, pissed _them_ off." I listed while still looking at her

"Stop with the staring, you're creeping out more people then you're relaxing." he cautioned while standing

"Uh-hu..." he waved a hand in front of my face

"Go find a girl, take her back to the dorms, and screw her like usual." he sighed

"I intend to." I smirked at him

"You can't get all the girls, Man. She doesn't _care_ what you look like, it's how you act with her...I doubt she'll be a one night stand kinda girl." he said in a calm voice

"What are you? The great and powerful love guru or what?" I rolled my eyes

"You're problem, not mine. I was just trying to help." he walked back over to Kate and left me alone when Tyler approached me

"Hey, where'd Theia go? I thought she was with you--is she ok?" his rapid-fire questioning threw me off guard

"She's _fine_, she's right there." I pointed to her laughing with those two guys from before _"What the hell...I'm a good guy..."_

"I'm going to be strait up with you, you look like you're either about to kill something or maim it to the brink of death." I laughed a little

"Yeah...I'm over reaction right?" I asked and he answered like only a good wingman would

"What was your first clue, dumb ass?" he eventually talked me into playing pool with him against Aaron and his crew. As we walked over I glanced at Theia then headed in my own direction.

_"She's just a fucking cripple."_ I thought scoffing at the idea of me being into her, even though I couldn't shake the pang of guilt that crossed my mind

"Hurry up, Garwin. Stop spacing off." demanded Aaron, as he gripped the table with both hands

I said nothing but picked up a stick and broke. It was only a matter of when we won and how much money they lost.

"We ain't payin' you shit!" yelled one of the many ass wholes that crowded around the table

"We won Jackoff!" might as well vent on their faces "Give us the money!" I pushed him, hard. it's more then I would have done usually, but fuck it.

He pushed me back. I grabbed his collar and pulled upward

"Hey!" called a pissed voice "Let the guy go!"

"Yeah, Garwin. _Let me go._" mocked Aaron

"Stay out of this Caleb!" he ripped my hand off Aaron's shirt and pushed me. I got back up and advanced on him "Keep your hands off me!" I pushed him just like I did with Aaron

"Reid?" asked a small voice that was scared and didn't know what was going on. I looked over Caleb's shoulder and saw her with wide eyes trying to pick up on what's happening.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Caleb's return push. _"That does it."_ I was about to make him sorry for every time he's gotten all high and mighty no me.

"Reid!" she yelled at me this time finally aware of her surroundings. She pushed her way through the mass of people and wedged her small body between us "Stop it." she said defiantly

"Theia what the hell are you doing?" asked Caleb

"Stop your fucking fighting." she pushed me in the chest. That Kain guy came up and pulled her out of harm's way.

"What were you _thinking_?!" he whispered to her

"...I'm outta here." I walked past Caleb knocking shoulders with him and left the room, storming out to my silver car

"Hey!" I heard a call from the door

_"You've got to be kidding..."_ I turned around slowly "Go back inside." I commanded

"_No_." she snapped back while walking down the stairs. On the very last one she missed her footing and fell onto the gravel

I nearly stopped breathing when she dropped. I ran over and went down on one knee, then reached for her.

The second my finger tips touched her skin she batted my hands away with a scraped arm "what's the matter with you?" she snapped "I thought tonight would be fun, but you went and blew me off!" she had a little cut above her eye and dirt on her face

"I didn't blow you off I just was talking to some girl!" I grabbed under her upper arms and pulled her up, she fought me the whole way

"You would have ignored me the whole night if my friends hadn't been there and you know it. Then you had the _nerve_ to look at me and _lie_ strait to my face when I was just joking with you!" she took a step away from me

"Fine, whatever. You win ok? Go back inside. I don't want to babysit you." her face morphed from anger to pain, I don't think she realized she was showing any emotion at all.

Her eyes went red and her cheeks became a flushed pink "How _dare_ you!" she put one hand one my chest and drug it all the way up to my face, so she knew where to slap. I grabbed her hands and held them while she tugged all her body weight against me. "Let me _go_ you son of a bitch!" one tear slid from her sad, navy eyes.

"Stop, fighting me!" I said threw gritted teeth

"No, let me go--Dalex!" she called "Dalex!"

"Theia?!" he barged out of Nicky's with eyes that could kill "Get your hands off her, Fucker!" he laid a hit against my eye and I gave up. He pulled her by the waist far away from me

...I just stayed there on my back, like an idiot.

I sat up and checked to see if I was bleeding. No, just bruised. Rumors are gonna fly around at school.

Tyler spotted me on the makeshift side walk "Reid--what happened?!" he helped me to the car we came in together.

I said nothing the whole way back to the dorms--I even tried not to think but I couldn't stop playing what happened over and over again in my mind...

_"I don't want to babysit you."_

The face

_"How dare you!"_

The slap

_Her eyes_...

"You sure you can drive...you look messed up." I tightened the grip on the wheel "I saw Theia...she had the same look you do. She looked more hurt though...what'd you do?"

"Nothing..." I parked the car and walked away leaving behind me. I got to the elevator and went to the floor with the best showers. I didn't bother to take off more than my top shirt and walked into the steaming water, almost fully clothed.

My face hurts like a bitch. I looked into a mirror quickly and the damage could definitely be seen. I Used to heal it.

_"Mmh...feels so damn good..."_ I slammed my fist into the wall. The pain was intense and I crumpled to my knees. I tried to breath regularly but I exhaled in short breathes and leaned against the wall _"You hurt her, bad. She was nothing but nice to you!"_ I lightly hit the back of my head on the wall repeatedly. _"You messed up _again. _You tore her down...you really hurt somebody this time"_ I verbally abused myself for about a half an hour then at that point I turned off the water and Used to fix my hand and dry myself.

I took the stairs back up to my room because someone was using the elevator. When I got there I hid in the stairwell and watched the two people _"Theia and her friend..."_

"I'm sorry that happened to you , Thee." soothed the friend "Are you ok?" let's get those scrapes cleaned up--"

"No...You don't need to babysit me...I can get it."

I shut my eyes tightly and let the door shut "Damn it." I sighed, they went to their room and I went to mine. I don't get a second of sleep that night, I didn't deserve it.

* * *

**I promise the mood will lighten after this, ok?**

**RXR**

**-OD98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! --sigh-- my plan back fired...instead of getting BBLBBY's ideas out of my head...they just keep. on. coming. **

**Anyway, it's time to dedicated another chap!**

**This one goes to: carpe-diem-1299, thanks for loving Theia! I kind of like her too, hehe.**

**and --drum roll--**

**BlackHeartedDevil, I'm glad you had some hope for this thing from the beginning, thanks. **

**Discliamer-No, damn it! **

* * *

**Blinded By Love, Blinded By You**

_Chapter Three_

_Theia's POV_

I woke up and remembered the events of last night. I grunted and listened to see if Heidi was awake.

"_Snore...snore..._"

Nope

I stood and, counting my steps, I walked to my dresser and searched through the mounds of clothes for anything to wear. I bet you're wondering how I'm gonna match a top with pants right? Easy! On each tag, there is a small sticker. A circle is blue, a star is red, a square is black, yellow would be a triangle, purple is a rectangle, orange is an oval, green is represented by a heart, white has no sticker, and diamonds are pink--the ones that actually look like cut diamonds, not the crappy ones that I get confused because they're freaking squares on they're sides. If it's a light version of the color there's an octagon next to it...and everything works with light-wash jeans, so...yeah.

I picked out my clothes and typed a note on my Brail converter for Heidi so she wouldn't worry about my. It read:

_Hey, Hide. I just went out for a walk. Time to think you know? _

_Love, Theia..._

I left it by her nightstand and walked out the door. I love to be completely alone. The silence helps me to "see" where I am. It's like I have _real_ eyes, not these hollow one that are just for show. But I'm not completely alone yet, as I walk father from the newer part of campus to the old. There's a fountain on the edge of the property , its old stone is cool but clean and I can hear the pretty sound of falling water and also smell the water lilies and roses that surrounded it. I wish I could see what color they are...

I reached my hand down to touch the seat to make sure it was clear, it was. I gently angled my body and sat on the barrier that kept the water inside. I laid down with my hands behind my head as I set my blue iPod on shuffle then it landed on Shinedown's Someday.

_"I'm such a hassle--no one should have to deal with me like Heidi does...I wonder if she just feels bad for me--why else would she do it? I've known her for only a few months and she does fucking _everything for me_. I should just go home...I'm no good to anybody here."_ I clenched my eyes shut and pinched my lips into a tight line _"Don't think like that...remember I was gonna _be_ somebody--not just another blind person that's useless. It's not my fault I got dealt a lousy hand. But I can make it work." _I listened to music for several minutes and hummed along with every new song that played

I abruptly pulled my ear buds out and listened hard for people. I could have _sworn_ I smelled a man's cologne and felt something _touched_ me!

"Is anybody there?" I asked, it creeped me out too much to stay there and I gathered my things and went back to the dorms when I ran into Dalex

"Hey Theia, how you doing? Are you ok? Did he mess with you again?" he demanded lightly stroking one hand against my upper arm

"Huh?" I raised an eye brow "What are you talking about?"

"I went by your room and Heidi said you went to your fountain. I stopped by to check on you and Reid was sitting _right_ by your head." he informed, my face must have told him a story "...did you know he was there?" his tone was dead calm like it was went he got extremely angry

"Yeah, I knew he was there." I lied "I'm gonna get Hide in moving condition." I walked back to my room and settled down to think _"...he was there."_

* * *

**Reid's POV**

I sat there watching her, even playing with her cropped layers. I made sure she couldn't feel it.

"Hey...I know you don't know I'm here...but I just wanted to tell you that what I said wasn't right. It wasn't fair to you, at all. I have no idea what you've been through...I bet it's been terrible. I'm sorry that this is the only apology that you're getting. I don't do this often...but what I did crossed the line. So I hope that you'll forgive me. Thanks." the wind changed and she shot strait up ripping the head phones from her ears

"Is anybody there?" I held my breath as the breeze blew against my face keeping me downwind of her. She picked up her things and walked away looking confused.

I walked the other direction to get to the same destination but steering clear of any of Theia's friends that aren't fond of me. I looked for a bunch of girls, found a small pack, and as I passed they giggled and all chimed a flirty "Hi, Reid!"

That usually cheers me up.

"Hello, girls." I grinned and most of them swooned, yep, better mood already. I saw my wingman a few feet away "Tyler, wait up." I asked, he turned and waited

"Hey...you feel like not being an ass today?" he sounded I little pissed

"Nope, I'm always an ass." I smirked but he still held the same scolding impression "Relax, would you?"

"People are starting to ask how you don't look like you got hit." he informed

"So what are you telling them?" we started to walk to his car, simply to get away to Salem for a bit

"You used make-up." he snickered and I stopped dead in my tracks

"What's you say, Baby Boy?" I slowly turned to him and glared

"Nothing..._Make-up Man_." He laughed and a lunged for him. I grabbed around Tyler's neck and put him in a head lock.

"Do not mess with the Third Son! Reid is pissed, Reid has had a bad twenty-four hours!" I pulled him toward the car

"Reid is talking in the third person!" he laughed and I pushed him in the passenger seat

"Yes and Reid also stole your keys while you weren't looking." I smirked and held them up

"He--" I cut off his protest by shutting the door. When I went around the car I heard a faint click of the door locks from the inside and a muffled "What _now_?" snickered to my ear

I looked at him dully then used the clicker to unlock the doors. As I got in I smirked at his embarrassed expression. "That was _nice_, Baby Boy."

"Oh shut up." he mumbled and I cracked up...but then that's when I saw her through the windsheild _"I gotta get her off my mind."_

**Mucho thanks guys!**

**RXR**

**-OD98**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Long time, no update, huh? Crisis averted—I'm back!**

**Don't, won't**

**Dedicated to Chantelle Cullen! I'm glad that you relate to my character and sorry for it too. You've be a great inspiration to pretty much all of my stuff. This one's for you. Mucho thanks!**

**But in reply to carpe-diem-1299: I got the name by accident actually, lol. My friends Alex and Dico (short for Devon C.) were arguing and I had yelled at them so many times I got their names mixed up. By the time I had realized what I had said, I thought "**_**Cool name!**_**" and literally **_**ran**_** back to my house and typed up the chap that introduced Dalex and Kain! Fun, right? Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**Theia's POV**

_Chapter Four_

"Hey, Theia. When'd you get back?" asked Heidi, entering the room with the strong scent of strawberries and cream.

"Obviously when you were in the shower." I sighed and laid my head on my desk

"Uh-oh…that's your depressed voice…but I know you won't tell me…so let's go get some coffee." she concluded. Damn, I could _smell_ the peppiness she was emitting.

"The strong smell gives me a head ach." I moaned

"To flippen bad, Lady."

Before I really knew what was going on I had been whisked away by a very happy Kain and Heidi to the café then the pillow shop—I wasn't kidding when I said he loves pillows. And I mean he _loves _pillows.

I walked between my two friends and listened to Kain ramble on and on about finding the perfect softness and material combo as I sipped my coffee.

"There's just something about way pillows feel that relaxes girls." He said in a very Zen tone

"Ah-men." I said raising one hand

"You see, Hide? It's _not_ just me!" he defended himself

"What ever…" she said unenthusiastically "I don't get it."

"Well, you're not one with your inner fluffy person." I countered teasingly

"Hey, uh…could you like…man that sentence up a little for me?" asked Kain "I'm not a chick."

"My bad." I replied sheepishly…needless to say, I stopped talking for a bit…

"Oh, Theia—heads up. Hot guy checking you out on your three." If I remember correctly she means my right, correct? "To your right, Einstein." Correct.

"Oh shut it. You shouldn't know what 'your three' _is_, Mrs. Digital Clock." I sniggered

"Hey," said a new voice "I'm Zander. I saw you in the café and, well…you intrigued me. I've never met a blind girl as pretty as you…you are blind, right?" His voice was sleek and tender like velvet

I nodded yes "and I'm beaming that I intrigued you." I heard him chuckle and then felt taps on my lower back. It was Heidi doing Morris Code, telling me what he looked like

"_Light brown hair…kind of golden skinned…green eyes—cute!"_ she bubbled brightly through touch—don't ask me how, people.

"So…" I could hear his feet switch positions "if I asked you for your number…what would you say?"

"It's in the phone book." I smirked, hearing faint footsteps coming my way

"But…" he hesitated "I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too." I wound two of my fingers through a very familiar person's belt loop that had stopped at my side "could you do me a favor, Buddy? Step aside. We're looking at pillows, right Angel?" his fake excitement made me laugh slightly and our small group traveled through the rest of the store, just messing around.

"Dal, what took you so long getting here?" asked Heidi "and why'd you scare off that guy that was talking to Theia? You know, he must have been brave, coming up to a group all on his own like that!" I listened for the impact of her first against his arm…--smack – there it is!

"Ow, Hide! Why are you always hitting me?!"

"Answer my question!" –smack, smack—

"Which one?!" he pleaded afraid for his life

"Hey Thee, what do you think of this one?" asked an exhilarated Kain as he pushed a very soft plushy thing into my hands

"Good, God!" I squealed hugging with all my strength "It's Heaven!"

"Theia! There's a colossal one!" I searched for his hand

"Take me to it!" we ran a short distance and _holy crap_ the things bigger then _Kain_ "We're buying it!"

"Hey…when'd you two get way over there?!"

We spent the next few hours trying to get Mega Pillow into Kain's small sports car while still being able to see out the back…I'm not exactly sure if it worked but that's ok!

"Teehee…" I rubbed my hands together evilly "I am the divine owner of Mega Pillow!"

"As I am to its babies!" completed Kain. One of the reasons we had a hard time getting them is the car was um…he bought like _nine_ of the little ones—which aren't that little.

"Sometimes, Man, I swear you're gay…" sighed Dalex

"You're so jealous you can't take it can you?" I asked and Kain slapped the hand I was holding up "Hide, you're going with Dally, ok?"

"Sweet, sweet revenge…" I heard her mutter acidly

"Uh…on second thought, I'll ride with you." I looked where I thought Kain should be and said "Take good care of M.P."

Everyone got in their respective cars and we started to head back to the dorms. Dally and I were just listening to music and talking about random stuff when I felt the mood of the car change from happy-go-lucky to perhaps anger?

"I don't like him." My friend said suddenly

"Who, Kain?" I asked, astonished by what I had just thought I heard

"No _he's_ my bro." he said through gritted teeth "I'm talking about _Reid_." I straightened up in my seat

"What about him?" I asked trying to be nonchalant

"Your forgiving nature tends to bring out the worst in people, Angel." He huffed "I mean—if you let people walk all over you, you're just going to get trampled!" there was an edge to his voice that was painful to hear

"Dal, who's been giving you these ideas?" I smiled quietly to myself, trying to calm him down

"I can tell that you didn't know he was there!" he yelled, it made me jump "I know that you forgave him—even if _you_ don't know it yet!" he was very quite for a long time and his breathing leveled

I put my hand over his "Why would people _want_ to hurt me? The only thing that matters is what the people I love think and how they act around me. _That's_ all that maters. Just you, Heidi, Kain, the rest of our crew, and my dad…those are the people that can hurt me." I half smiled sympathetically "I'm sorry you have to worry."

He abruptly switched his hand position to hold mine tightly "You see? _That's_ what I'm talking about." He grumbled

"What?" I asked, confused

"_Sam_ hurt you. _Greg_ hurt you. _Colton _hurt you. And now _Reid_ hurt you? God damn it, Theia—wake _up_! Even I hurt you!" he seethed, more at himself rather than me

"No you didn't." I tried to calm him, failing quickly

"I made you trust me, I screwed you, then I dumped you." His dead clam tone that I hate so much surfaced

I said nothing for what seemed like years; I just didn't know what to do "I guess…I just don't know any better way to try and make anything work."

The rest of the drive was silent, then, as soon as we got back, everything went on. It moved forward. Just like we all must do; because you can't change what happens…you just smile and put on a good face for the cameras.

Heidi and I carried Mega Pillow up the steps and to our room "Man, Thee, this thing is as big as your bed! Why do they even _make_ stuff this big?!"

"For people like me!" I chirped and jumped on it, closely followed by Hide "I'm not done yet! You wanna go to Salem to night?" I smirked, knowing that we both had an old interest in witchcraft. Wicca is our weakness…pillows are just a me-thing.

"Sure!" we got ready in our most gothic clothes and headed out. Wicca is our secrete addiction. It's just such an amazing thing to believe in: magic, spells, loving nature. You know the good stuff. We participate in some of the big coven meetings that need extra help, like festivals. I love leaning new things about it. Hell I could listen for hours if someone could really talk to me that long.

I was dressed in a deep blue dress with black mesh over the top that went down to about four inches above my knees, black strappy flats that lace up my shins and a black, silk cape. Heidi went with a red clinch top and white skirt with small heels and a white cape.

We go all out for this shit. I mean, candles, oils, herbs,

I never let got of Heidi as we entered the woods to do a few rituals with who ever was at our spot tonight. This time it was Nicollette and Zoe, we got lucky.

"Hey, I guess we all felt the Full Moon eat at us to practice." Lightly chuckled Zoe "It's been a long time."

"Yes." I smiled "It has." We all meditated and balanced our centers then started warming up with simple protection charms and blessings

"You guys wanna go _big_ tonight?" asked Nick

"What do you have in mind?" replied Heidi, obviously interested

"This one ritual where we need a subject and three people actually doing it…" She trailed off

"Ok…what does it do?" I asked

"It shows the future." Her voice was eerily soft "You want to?"

"Let's go for it." I said smirking "Who wants to be the testy?" No one said anything "_fine_." I hoped up on the makeshift stone table and laid down like she told me to "I'm not sure if this will work with me not being able to see and all…"

"I bet it will." Retorted Heidi "I bet you that if we just change the words it will be fine."

"Oh the bet's on now…" after we finished talking they circled around me and held hands

"_Show me how my world will be, although this one cannot see. One true night under the full moon, show us what will happen soon. Dusk to dawn and day to night, tell us if we should be affright. The last day of the blackest night show this girl her soul's next sight."_ I felt the wind blow and the white and black candles must have flickered _"If it's love, pain, or tragedy; tell the story for all to see. One more day is all we ask, to see this maiden's future past."_

I took a sharp breath in and felt heat all over my body. Before I knew what I was doing, I arched my back and my body froze. I could see images in my head of two people in a dark room only lit by candles lying on a bed. The next picture in my mind was one of a man kissing his way down the valley of a girl's breasts to her stomach. The girl was kind of pretty, I couldn't really see her; actually I couldn't really see either of them. But he was beautiful, everything about him was amazing, I didn't even have to see his features clearly. Just perfection at its finest is the only way to describe him. There was an edge to the way we moved, like he was trying to practically live through her. The girl moaned abruptly

"_Reid…"_

I shot straight up, I felt so cold it was like I was frozen. I shook slightly and had ragged breath.

"Oh my god, are you ok Theia?!" asked Heidi grabbing me off the rock

"No, no…I'm fine." I smiled slightly "I _saw_."

Her breath stopped "You…you could _see_?"

"Yeah!" I hugged her tightly and felt tears sting my eyes "It was amazing! There were people and colors and _light_!" the tears spilled over and we ended the night on that amazing note. "The magic is _real_!" I hissed in a whisper, still excited. It's not like I _saw_ anything; it was like…I could picture it in my head like I always do—but I don't know how the scene got there. So my mind is blown _wide open_.

"I knew it!" she giggled in return "That'll show Dalex! I can't believe he said Wicca was _stupid_." Heidi huffed

We walked a short ways to the school pathway. Our little spot was located in the woods right behind the Pool House—Lucky right?

We heard a couple of guys that smelled of chlorine come out of the building.

"Man, I still don't get why you froze up like that. You could have beat Pogue." Sighed a vaguely familiar voice

"Yeah…I just got like this weird picture…"

"_Oh, no…"_ I stopped and didn't move _"not now!"_

"Theia, what's up?" asked Heidi, blowing our cover

"Theia?" My face went red but I didn't say anything

"Yeah, Thee, I'm tried so…I'm gonna go now!" chirped Hide. That bitch!

"Hey, wait up Heidi. You said you liked In This Moment right? I have their new CD and…" they were becoming farther away leaving me all alone

"Hey." Said a slightly guilty voice

"What?" I snapped, still red, I bet "Do you feel like babysitting me _now_?" I looked down and glare and nothing in particular. He had just ruined my night by, oh hell, _existing_.

"That was wrong of me to say—" he started

"You think?" I seethed

"Come on, don't be like that." He murmured

"Tell me, what do you get for even being here?" I threw my hands up in the air about to shoulder height "What is your reward for apologizing?"

"Clear conscience?" he asked, on the defensive again

"Bull shit." I called him out "What do you want?"

"You know what? Fuck it. I don't _fail_ at getting girls." He took one half step toward me and I took one back "This is the first fucking time I've ever tried this hard at sleeping with a girl. And let me tell you something—you're _probably _not worth it!" I huffed an angry breath

"What makes you so sure?!" I pushed him harshly "I might be the greatest lay you'll ever have!" I yelled pushing him once again "But you have to be such an _ass_ as to say some one needs to take _care_ of me!" and again "What is the hardest thing you've ever had to do in your perfect little life?!" once me I shoved him, but this time he caught my hands and, learning from his mistake last time. He covered my mouth too.

"_Shut up_," he seethed in a harsh whisper "You don't know the meaning of _suffering_. When every morning you wake up and _you_ feel like a freak of nature? Yeah, well, take a number." He pulled me closer and gripped one of my upper arms "When you feel like your insides are on fire and you don't know _why_ because you don't understand who come it had to be _you_! Because you feel like you've been cursed by your own family but you want to keep them thinking you don't know that it was _their fault_!" he stopped and his breath was erratic

I stood very, very still while he held me. I didn't want him to hurt be, and right now…I'm sure he _would_.

"You're beautiful and smart and funny and your sight was taken—I'm sorry for that ok?! But I'm going to die…I'm killing myself!" his intense whisper echoed through my mind as he shook me sharply "_You_ don't know pain…not me." Everything seemed to stop at that moment "I want you. If I don't get what I want _now_ I don't know when else I'm going to get it—" he interrupted himself by crashing his lips to mine, hungrily. It scared me because I think this is how a dieing man would kiss his last love.

"_What are you talking about?!" _panicked thoughts ran through my head at light speed "Reid!" I yelled into his mouth

"Shut up." He moaned and I started to pound on his chest. He let out a primitive growl and picked me up, pushing my back to the wall. "Just go along with me here." He let his soft cavity roam in my own, I didn't respond but I didn't stop him. Again he picked me up and pushed me against the wall "Please kiss me back…" I was shocked, he had just _begged_ me. No one had ever asked me anything that way before.

Making up for lack of pervious response I wound my legs around his core and weaved my fingers in his hair. Reid seemed to like it.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ asked myself, slowly _"What ever the hell I want to." _I smirked to myself and pulled his head up so I could be in control. I plunged my tongue in as slowly and enticingly as I could. He moaned and it sent shivers down my spine.

I could feel every move he made like they were in tens. Every breath he took got me high—is that normal?

My eyebrows shot up and I pushed him away again. "No!" I yelled and he dropped me for surprise.

"What the hell?" called a voice—a very, very, _very_ dead. calm. voice.

* * *

**Thanks guys! ****RXR**

**-OD98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! New chap for you!**

**Let me say this in Spanish: no.**

**Dedicated to: Wolfy Pup, thanks so much for being one of my reviewers! Love your name!**

**And to Philomina thanks for reviewing! **

**This one's for you two!**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

_Chapter Five_

"Dalex…" Theia breathed, barely audibly

"What's up guys?" he asked sarcastically then paused "…I knew you'd be with him tonight."

"Dal…" she started to walk to him but I knew something was wrong with him. The wind shifted and she covered her mouth and nose "Dally you've been drinking!" she accused and started to walk to him

"Shut up!" he yelled and she stopped in her tracks "You…" he pointed at me "you're a sadistic mother fucker…" he wobbled toward Theia and I tensed "Why, Thee?" he put both hands on her shoulders and looked at her hollow navy eyes "I'm the only one that knows how to take _care_ of you." He stroked Theia's face but it looked like the smell was gagging her

"Let's get you back—" she started to say but he interrupted her

"I'm the only one that you can count on to always be there! You need help to live and I can give it to you!" he shook her, hard. She looked so shocked it was hard to watch. I took a step forward and he snapped his vision to me "Back off!" the guy is nice. I could tell he only fought for certain reasons—but he's pissen me off.

I glared at him "Wow, I think you're making the poor girl _sick_."

He dropped his hands from her shoulders and walked up to me "Shut up or I'll kick your ass…_again_." He wasn't completely wasted…but Theia didn't know that. I turned my back on Dalex then Used to knock him out.

I t was quiet for a second before she said anything

"Uh…It would be friggen sweet if you told me what just happened." She urged

"Right, uh…he just passed out." I lied, what? It's not like it hurt her!

"Oh…" she stopped awkwardly "to his room then?"

I didn't say anything I just picked him up and kind of dragged his heavy ass to the dorm on the _other side_ of campus. It was really strange admitting all that stuff to her. I just made us a huge head ach to deal with. What was I thinking? Damn it, I almost blew our cover to some random girl…

"I'll forget what you said…if…" she trailed off

"If?"

"If you forget I kissed you." She said turning a very pale pink in the moonlight

Oh, fuck it

"No deal." I smirked, obviously she wouldn't tell jack to anybody so why not have some fun?

"Why the hell not?" she demanded, stopping with her hands on her hips

"Because…" I shrugged, still with her friend's arm draped across my shoulders

All of a sudden she stopped and pushed me in the grass. I tumbled easily because of Sleeping Beauty. I got up and glared at her

"Girl, you've got problems with the whole pushing people thing." I seethed "Is it just me or—"

"It's just _you_!" she bellowed "Hurry up with him so I can go back to my _own_ _damn room_."

We both picked up the unconscious idiot off the ground and started walking too his room. How she was leading me, I'll never know.

We got there and she took the keys out if his back pocket and opened the door. She told me which bed was his then walked out of sight. I practically threw him on the small cot and ran after her.

"Hey!" I whispered at her, being careful of the guard posts and other students that could wake up "Where are you going?!"

"Bed." She replied shortly, I was getting annoyed

"You know…you're not as important as you make yourself seem." I snapped

"Good, well, then shut up and leave me alone." She barked back "And you're _nothing_ without your looks—trust me. I would know!"

Ouch…that one stung…not

"Yeah whatever, you wanted me back there." I smirked; I think my tone angered her

"Fuck you Garwin!" she hissed in a whisper "I haven't been laid in way to damn long for my liking—that's _it_." I hit the elevator button and pulled her in "Hey—"

I grabbed a handful of her long tri-colored hair and pulled lightly, making her back arch into me. I Used to stop the elevator mid-floor then kissed her long and hard. My free hand roamed her body: down her legs and up her torso.

I untied the cape and kicked it across the lift. She seemed too surprised to really do anything to stop me. Her small body fit against my large one as I pushed her up against the wall for the _third_ time tonight. She closed her eyes tightly like she was trying to drown me out.

"_Tough luck…"_ I licked her lips slowing, asking for entrance. She was stiff and reluctant but she gave in. She didn't embrace me or moan, she just kissed softly—holding back with every ounce of strength she could, probably. I kissed my way across her cheek to her ear and whispered "I hope you're not _too_ loud."

I slid both hands down her body resting on the back of her thighs. I lowered myself down to crouch between her legs. Her face was chalk white and her pale fingers clutched the rails of the corner where I had her pinned. I reached my hands up her dress to her panties then slowly pulled them down. She froze and her breathing completely stopped. I softly picked up one of her long, sexy legs then the other, sliding the garment all the way off.

I lined the inside of her legs with soft kisses. By the time I had reached her sweet core she had a thin line of wetness sliding down. I slowly licked it off and she jumped. Before she had a chance to move I inserted two fingers in her folds and pulled them out. She shivered and stilled. I wrapped my arms under her legs and placed them on the front of her hips, holding her in place.

I blew cool air to her sex and she let out the softest moan I've every heard.

"You can do better then _that_." I chuckled and licked her click so slowly I'm surprised she didn't _scream_

"Oh fuck." she breathed with a strained voice

I leaned in more and sucked mercilessly, while hitting her spot with my tongue, over and over. I pushed the two fingers into her tight wet core and pulled them out again. Her arms began to shake an almost invisible amount. I wasn't done with her yet. Three fingers worked their way inside her and drove her closer to the edge. She breathed in small short airy huffs and gripped a small fistful of my hair. I moved swiftly by grabbing one of her legs and draping it over my shoulder for better access. She's so fucking stubborn—she won't even moan for me?! I took more of her into my mouth and nibbled at her clit; I was pulling out all the tricks.

Then, finally, I heard what I wanted.

"Oh God—Reid!" she panted "Don't stop!" I automatically disobeyed

"What are you going to do for me?" I asked licking her sweetness off my lips

She grumbled and said nothing. Her hand slid down to her sex but I grabbed her wrist—she's not getting away that easy.

"_Theia_? What are you going to do for _me?_" she gasped

"Whatever you want just started again, damn it!" she demanded. I smirked and leaned in while gently flicking her with the tip of my tongue "Ugh, Reid!" her face was red from humiliation

"Tell me what you're going to do." I murmured "Say you'll have sex with me—then say you _want _to have sex with me."

She paused, holding her breath trying to decide without letting the coming orgasm fade "Fine, I will and want to have sex with you!" I rammed two fingers in her and, after a few minutes, sent her over the edge. She laid her head in the corner and started to breath normally.

"You promised." I smirked looking up from between her legs "and I'm ready."

She turned red then smirked, unknowingly right back at me "I never said when." She tried to stand without me right there but I had a firm hold on her.

"I'm saying _now_." I stood, guardedly and put my arms on either side of her head. "I got you off. It's time to return the favor." Her eyebrows clenched together like she was working on how to figure a way out of this. "I stopped this thing and there is no way out except option A." her eyes widened and her jaw lightly fell open "Would it be so terrible?"

She glared in my direction "What makes you think you've earned it?" I leaned in and kissed her lips softly but she turned her head away "take me back to my room, would you?" she asked quietly

I growled but pushed myself off the wall and let the elevator continue upward to our floor. I walked by he side down the hall, past my room, to hers. She clumsily unlocked the door before looking back at me.

"You gonna hold to your word?" I asked in a detached voice, like I could care less about it "Or not?"

She opened the door without answering "_Goodnight_, Reid." She chuckled and then disappeared through the wood

"Annoying freak…who the hell could resist _that_?!" I whispered referring to me being all freaking spontaneous and getting _nothing _in return "The girl's got some willpower that's for sure…" I walked into my dorm and saw Tyler sprawled on the bed with an arm and a leg hanging off the side, music still blasting in his headphones.

I laughed silently and crept into the bath room, got a wet towel, and waited to strike.

"_One…two…THREE!" _I whipped his ass with the towel then jumped on him, covering his mouth, mid-yell

"WHAT THE—mhiprias!" he flailed around but I held on to him like a hoe to tequila "LKASDPI!" Once he relaxed I stood and bowed.

"Same my name, Baby Boy." I smirked; he just sort of stared at me

"You're…out of your mind…" He stomped away from me into the bathroom

"Where are you going?" I asked as he closed the door and yelled through it

"You nearly made me piss myself!"

That's the night I almost died laughing…

* * *

**RXR Thanks guys!**

**-OD98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) long time no update right?**

**To PleaofInsanity, kvsgrl, and Bella4195, thanks for stickin in there!**

**I'll get right to it, I don't own the Covanent, but I do rock it's world.**

* * *

** Theia's POV**

I closed the door as quietly as I possibly could and pressed my forehead against the hard wood surface feeling the smooth, glazed texture on my soft skin. I heard Reid's feet tip toe down the hall to his room, and enter it.

"Eh-hem..." A chill of epic fear trickled down my spine

I spoke through the side of my mouth "If I don't make any sudden movements, you cant see me" She was silent, I expected an instant kill shot

"You smell like sex and shame."

There it was.

I whipped around to face her general direction

"Do not! We didn't _have_ sex." I informed

"But you did _something_. Tell me!" Heidi's momma bear syndrome now subsided to the burning questions as a teen female, like myself. Honestly, I was about to FREAK.

"AHHH!" I threw my hands up in the air and we hugged, then realized we were a bit too loud and I shushed us both. I quickly parted slightly from the lady embrace. "I mean..." I nonchalantly smoothed my apparently mussed hair "It was nothing real special."

"You're a lying whore" she laughed, I shrugged and glanced my sightlessness downward and decided to be honest

"It...was extacy."

"Ooooooh... like Trojans?"

"Wow, no." I sighed in disbeilief

"Oh, oh! Wait!" she took me by the hand a little sluggishly and we got cozy together on Mega Pillow "So, what happened? You're face is completely flushed pink!"

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed lightly, then stopped to think for a moment

"What?" asked my friend, with a slightly drawl of fatigue "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it was just, powerful." I said, choosing my words carefully "He was in some kind of state of mind beyond what I could read, beyond what _I, me myself, _could read. The aura around him was so cold with wander lust. Like he was searching for something. Something real."

"Oh wow," she breathed "_go on._"

"He kissed me so hard, but..."

"But..." her groggy voice murmured on my soft bed, I paused thinking of how to describe it to her, being the one that never gets to describe anything, to anyone.

"He cradled me, he seemed so rushed but he still held me so firmly, I don't even let Dally pick me up because I feel like he's going to let me fall. I didn't feel that way with him. There was such..." I heard her breath hitch a little and I knew she was asleep, though I finished my thought anyway "There was an ease about being with him." It was the truth, in a raw, deeply damaged way, it was easy to let him put his hands on me.

I shook my head, trying to exspell those thoughts from my head "_I'm probably not the only girl who's thought the same thing._" I sighed and moved to Heidi's bed since she lay spralled across mine

"What a day..." I breathed "What a curve ball of a day."

* * *

**Reid's POV**

_Again with this, I know I'm dreaming, why does this happen so often now?_

_Here I was again sitting on the edge of a bed with black and red sheets in a dim lit room with arching brick walls, candles adorn the end tables and posts of the head board. Around the space were a few tall book shelves, some full some half empty but from where I stand, that isn't the focal point of this place. _

_ It had been three days since I've seen Thiea in real life and it's been three nights since I've dreamt of anyone else. I can't lie and say I hate seeing her this way, leaning one hand up against the door frame looking timid and shy, all dressed in a soft white color, her skin looking radiant with a pale glow that practically out shown her lacy dress._

_Oh the way she looked in that dress._

_It suited her, suited her to a tee. The way the neck line bowed with the shape of her breasts, a sweetheart arch, how the material of the bodice was so thin I could see the way her peachy skin shown through it, and the way the light layers of tool and lace sent a wave of fabric from her narrow hips to pool on the floor all around her in a pretty nude white color. I had examined it a thousand time, I've even looked it up online to see if it was real or if I made it for her, but it was. It was very real. It was a Lazaro ball gown with a delicate looking flower belt with crystals in the center of the bloom, the swirling silk that created the neck line that cupped her breasts. My favorite part though, was yet to come._

_She's going to call to me next._

"_...Reid..." I closed my eyes and savored the sound spill from her petal pink lips._

"_Here, Baby." I can't control what I say or do, it's a good excuse to call her that and give in to a feeling of finally having a place of my own. A woman of my own._

_She smiles lightly, holding her hand out for me to take into my own as I stood to hold her. The dark locks of hair now had lost their grey and blue mates to a more classy pure black look. Her hair was up in twisted pin curls and swept to the side in swooping bangs behind her right ear while the other side was secured with pale orange lilies and white lilacs at the base of her neck._

_The first time I lived through this dream the next happening surprised me to a point where I thought _ _I had embarrassed myself in my own subconcious, I started to sing to her as we stood there her head on my chest, her arms around my neck and mine around her ever so tiny waist._

"_You sit in the bath room and you paint your toes_

_I sit on the bed right now and I sing you a song_

_It's not always easy but somehow our love stays strong_

_If I can make you happy then this is where I belong_

_And I'd just like to say_

_I thank god that you're here with me_

_And I know you too well to say that you're perfect _

_But you'll see, oh my sweet love, you're perfect for me"_

"_Oh," she gasped taking my face in her left hand and she turned her pretty blues upward to my own and tried her best to find my eyes "You are the greatest man I have ever known..."_

"_...I love you, Reid."_

I woke up blankly, no emotion, no sudden jolt of alertness, just opened my eyes and sat up. It's so shocking to hear those words come from her, from anyone even. I can't stand not knowing what happened after her decree of love, did I say it back to her? Why we were so comfortable together, like it wasn't the first night?

"Fuck this..." I grabbed my Ipod and decided to go out for a run.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" I heard Tyler ask behind me, I ignored him.

The second I got outside I ran, hard through campus, just in my grey sweat pants and a white wife beater. I ran hard enough for long enough i couldn't think about anything else except how badly my lungs burned and how rough it was to keep moving on my aching legs.

This was risky though, I have been avoiding Theia since that night in the elevator. I wanted her tightness wrapped around me and then I'd have been alright, I could have been done.

Now, I stopped running and leaned up against a building and the outskirts of the east wing, I want more from her.

After an hour or so of running I came back to my dorm taking the stairs, passing a C+ hook up on the way. As I pushed the door at the top of the steps open, a familiar name was called out by someone who shouldn't ever be allowed to say it.

"Theia, where are you going?" asked Caleb as I looked down the hall to the elevator where she turned around and smiled at him. She wore a tight white v-neck t-shirt with sleeves that went almost to her elbows. Her legs were clad in simple everyday dark blue jeans, hugging her bowing curves. Her little feet in heavily loved high top Chucks with the tongues shoved down into her shoe, exposing her sockless toes.

"_The fuck are you doing?_" My curiosity got the best of me as I ducked back into the stairwell

"I uh-" she stammered and backed away from a door "I was... I was just gonna talk to someone."

"Oh, is it important? Because I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me." he offered "You know, get some fresh air. Talk." he smiled at her

"Oh," she paused "...No, they can wait." She smiled back slightly, chin down, hair in her eyes.

"So, would you like so come with me then?" He asked taking a slight step toward her.

"_Say no, say no..._" I urged with my mind

"Yeah," she smiled again for him "I'd like that."

They walked down the hall making small talk as they walked down the hall to the elevator where I claimed her and she said she'd be with me.

"In here!" laughed Caleb as he took her by the hand and led her inside, I didn't see him let go.

"God damn it." I whispered while walking down the hall.

I didn't need to guess who she wanted to talk to, she had stopped at my door to talk to me. Her warm little hand print just beginning to fade from the dark wood was still clear as day. I put my hand next to it until it vanished completely.

As it did Tyler opened the door, towel around his neck, tooth brush still scrubbing in his mouth.

"Holy hell!" he gasped, eyes so wide they'd put Bambi to shame "The fuck is _wrong _with you today, dude?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality with a jolt of hostility.

"Are you okay?" He asked more hesitantly now.

"Yeah," I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, changed into them and then clad myself in my black System of a Down hoodie "come with me."

"Uh... alright." I rushed out to the parking lot. Tyler followed me closely down the stairs, bypassing the elevator and the walk way Theia knows completely. "Where are we going?" he asked

"Park. I gotta see something." I shot back

"What could possibly be in the park for you to look at?" he asked "Seriously? I just spat out a fist full of Aqua Velva with no chaser to look at daisies?"

I grabbed him and crouched behind the bushes next to the shrub lined side walk. Between the willow trees I saw Caleb leading Theia down a cobbel stone path to a concreate table with romantic stylle carvings of arches and faces on the corrner posts. the two I could see were of goddess like women. Caleb sat her down by the end of the table nearest the faces and took her small hand in his larger, rough one and placed it on the face of the motherly looking woman.

"I know where we are." her lips arched upward in a quiet rememberance

"Do you remember?" he asked crouching down to see her pale features through her hair.

"Yes," she paused, trying to find his face "This is where we first met."

"And our first kiss."

I was stunned. He'd kissed her before me? Her sweetness and all her perfection belonged to Caleb first.

"Woah," breathed Tyler "I didn't know they dated. I also didn't know you stalked her, what's wrong with you?"

"Shut up, I wanna hear." I punched his arm lightly

"I didn't forget." She straighten up a little, almost defiantly "Then Sarah moved in." Caleb looked down low and scratched the back of his head in thought. "I definitely didn't forget."

"You know that's not how I wanted that to happen." he tried to defend himself

"Well that is how it happened. I've made my piece with you, why the sudden interest?" she took her hand from under his and placed it on her lap.

"I've thought about it a lot and..." he took her hand again "I've missed you. I missed the way you blush when you're nervous." She laughed lightly "See?" He smiled "That! That's another thing I miss. I miss how you laugh out of pity, seriously I'm not that funny." Caleb put her hand on his face and his other palm on her leg. "And I really missed waking up with your hand on my face with you wrapped up in my arms."

"Caleb... no more." she sighed "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." he looked taken back

"You want to talk after Sarah moved away. You can't have her anymore some I'm, what, your back up plan?" He opened his mouth, trying cover his ass. "I'd like to go back to my room." She moved to stand and start following the stone road back to the dorms.

"Wait," he chased after her, catching her by her upper arm "that's not how I meant to say that. Just, go on a date with me. Please, Theia."

"He's begging. How pathetic." I sneered

"Dude, we're hading in the bushes."

"I... I don't-" He interupted her

"Just one date. As friends." he smoothed the fabric of her shirt with the back of his hand gently. It made me want to snap his fingers. She huffed.

"As friends." Theia agreed "Now, just take me back to my room would you?"

"You got it." He smiled. They walked away Caleb setting the date for Wednesday at eight pm, he'd make reservations he said.

"Reid, you have a serious problem." Tyler grabbed my shoulders to make me focus "You need help. You're a stalker."

"No, I have possessive issues. Waaay different." I started to walk back to the dorms "Theia is mine, I called her."

"You could tell that to Caleb." He offered "Or would that be too easy? You know, swallowing your pride and all."

"Of course I'm gonna tell him." I walked quickly being sure to beat them both back to the rooms

"Come on man, don't be like that. As far as he knows you don't really even know her. It's not his fault, he was after her first." he reasoned

"I saw her now, he had his moment, it's gone. That girl is mine." we hurried back to our room, entered it and as Tyler finished getting ready for the day, I waited by the door, leaning against it listening for her light footsteps.

I eventually heard the elevator ding from down the hall and a light tip-toeing and a matching loud clunking footfalls beside the more airy pitter patter. Once I heard the good byes and the loud steps leading away, I made my move. I walked out of my room, straight down the hall to her door and knocked on it three times. From inside the room I heard her reply.

"There you are Hide, I thought-" she opened the door "you said you'd be here when I got back." She paused "Hello?"

"Hey." I breathed taking both her shoulders with my palms and sliding them down to her waist,moving her back into her room, shutting the door behind me.

"Reid?" she asked putting her arms between us.

"Yeah," I murrmurred in her ear "miss me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know I have new links up for Blinded by Love, Blinded by You; Pretty Girls and Fast Bikes; 2nd Generation of Insanity; and Wow, Well That's Different. **

**Again, I HAVE LINKS TO CHARACTERS ON MY PROFILE.**

**The links are my interpretation of my own character and JUST my interpretation, I own none of these people, I also don't own the Covenant :( sad day lol**

**Dedicated to arogornsgirll and ||American Honey||! Thanks guys!**

**And a special thank you to kvsgrl. It kinda made my day seeing your reviews from 2010 and 2012 back to back lol **

**Also to I'mMissWorld, formerly CaraMascara, she's one of my favorite authors on this site and I just reread her fics Wild Pagan Heart and I Must be Dreaming, and let me tell you, there are captivating. Very inspiring. READ THEM.**

* * *

** Theia's POV**

How bazzare, I started out this morningso on edge to go talk to Reid and tell him... well, I guess I don't know what I was going to tell him. My feelings for him are... confusing to say the least, hell it's confusing that I even have feelings for him at all. I must have tried to get up the courage to actually knock on it for at least twenty minutes, or to me, twenty lifetimes. But this isn't how my day ended, no, I didn't grow a pair and knock on the door. No... I ended up with my ex. My hook-up's "brother". Awesome.

Sitting at the table with Caleb, again. A bad dejavue moment at it's finest.

* * *

"_Why are you so charming and sweet now?"_ I thought to my self, anger rising.

"And our first kiss." I felt my lips push together in a tight line at remembering the weight of his warm lips on mine.

_Flashback_

"_Caleb!" I squealed happily "Don't confuse me!"_

_There we were, walking in the grass, somewhere, I couldn't keep track of where I was. Caleb had me by the shoulders and keep spinning me around in circles to the point of I couldn't tell up from down._

"_Oh what now?" he taunted talked a step away from me, watching me stumble. _

"_Caleb!" I giggled holding my arms out "Where are you?" I started to get frightened of where I was and how I couldn't hear anything. "Caleb?" My voice shook slightly and I stood still to listen or his foot steps, finding nothing._

"_Here," he said sweetly. I heard light footsteps walking close to me, right in front of me. I felt big arms around me, one around the small of my back the other seemed to cradle me, hand hooked around to hold the back of my neck. "I'm right here, honey."_

_I rested my head on his chest completely giving in to his hold, like I had a hundred times before. My thin arms slinked their way around Caleb's neck high over my head. I smelled his cologne, a musky, wood like smell, very bold in tone yet mild in scent. Perfect. _

"_Are you smelling me again?" he laughed and tightened his grip possesivly around me_

"_Maaabye..." I giggled _

"_Maybe? Maybe!" squeazing me even more forcing my head to tilt up in attempt to get away. He gently pressed his forehead to mine "Why would you do that huh?" I blushed, hard._

"_I don't know, maybe it's because I like it when you're close enough for me to smell you." I tilted my head up, pushing his forehead away from mine, creating a tension filled void longing to be closed again. "Caleb-"_

"_Shhh, just let me hold you."_

* * *

And we kissed.

"I didn't forget." I said coldly "Then _Sarah_ moved in. I definitely didn't forget."

"You know that's not how I wanted that to happen." he pleaded as if he wanted me to suddenly change my mind or him.

"Well that _is_ how it happened. I've made my piece with you, so why the sudden interest. _"Please just leave me alone, please" _ I begged in my mind, trying to hold myself together.

"I've thought about it a lot and..." he paused, taking my hand in his "I've missed you." I sucked in a sharp breath and stiffened abruptly "I miss the way you blush when you're nervous." I laughed, remembering how he used to tease me about it. "See? That! That's another thing I miss." he gripped my hands tighter and pulling himself into me. "I miss how you laugh out of pity, seriously I'm not really that funny." He put on hand on my thigh and his other he place lovingly on my face and I tried my best not to cuddle into it. "And I really missed waking up with your face on my face with you wrapped in my arms."

"Caleb... no more." I pushed his hand away from my face gently "Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." he sounded a little crestfallen

"You want to talk after Sarah moved away. You can't have her anymore so, what, am I your backup plane?" I felt my anger rising and my blood started to boil. "I'd like to go back to my room." I began to stand and took quick but hesitant steps on the edge of the walk way to keep my barings.

"Wait," I heard his fast footsteps behind me "that's not how I meant to say that. Just go on a date with me. Please, Theia." My pace faltered in surprise as my mouth hung open.

"I... I don't-"

"Just one date, as friends." I didn't know what to say. I paused for what felt like years and he paitiently waited for my answer. I sighed.

"As friends. Now, just take me back to my room would you?" I gave in, coffee or something like that won't hurt.

"You got it." I heart the lightheartedness return to his voice as he counted his _damn_ lucky stars!

We walked back to my room, he tried to make small talk and I through out a few "Mhm"s, "I see"s, and "_Exactly_"s. My main focus though was hiding my rage face. Why rage face one might ask? BECAUSE I HAVE RAGE AT MYSELF.

"You ok, Theia?" asked Caleb

"_Exactly._"

"Uh, what?" Opps.

"I mean, I'm cool. I'm totally fine!" I grinned trying to hide my mistake.

"Oh, well, that's good. We're at your room." He seemed to hesitate at my door waiting for something. "Can I get a quick good bye kiss?" he asked meekly

"Caleb.." I drawled with a dull haze in my tone

"Right, right, so wednesday?" He laughed off my mild regection

"Yeah sounds good. I'll talk to you later." I smiled and opened my door, stepping inside.

"Yeah, you deinitally will." I laughed lightly at the extra attention he gave me as we parted.

I closed my door, turned around, reached my foot out or my bed and found it. I pressed myself up against the door in preparation and counted in my head...

1...

2...

3!

I leaped face first on to my bed and screamed into my pillow

"_MMMMMMHHH-and I KNOW it's about-AAAARAHHHHHH. I NNNMMMEEH AHH MEERR. FFUUUCKING SONNNS mmmof MIPSWICHTTT. It's a SSSTUUPID NAMMME _ANNYWAY." I raised my head, realizing my roommate might be here. "Heidi?" I asked

_Scilence_

I flopped my face back on to my pillow "SHHHE SAID SHHHEE'D BE HEEREE. MAAAAAAAAAHHH." I rolled over and breathed rapidly having screamed myself red in the face, at least I assume. Anyway, my breathing settled and I sat up to think about Caleb.

"_Man... I really liked him._" I huffed "_He seemed like such a nice guy, so real and kind. Then that other fucking girl decided that she was gonna be Little Miss _'Oh I'm so much fun! I'm so different then every one else around here! I'm gonna sink my well manicured nails into some one's MAN'." I seethed but stopped "_Now that's not fair to her. I never really got to know her. I never even gave her a chance, I was too jealous and let my petty broken heart stop me from maybe making friends with her, maybe they _were_ in love in a month. Who am I to know?" _I sighed "Well shit," I said allowed, to no one in particular when my mind started comparing Reid and Caleb "At least Caleb's genuinely interested in me."

I got up out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom to run some cool water on my face when a quick three knocks interrupted me.

"There you are Heidi, I thought-" I opened the door "You said you'd bee here when I got back!" I laughed but there was silence on the other side the frame and it took me by surprise. "Hello?"

"Hey." Came the reply that was paired with two arms taking me by the shoulders then sliding down to my waist as I heard the door shut just before I was pressed against it. My spine went rigid and I felt my eyes shoot open. I put my arms in between who ever this man was just before I remember the feel of these arms and that rainy summer day smell that accompanied the person that just consumed me into their limbs.

"Reid?" I breathed

"Yeah," he took my wrists one at a time and moved them from between us. "Miss me?"

My mind went blank, my mouth hung open and my words seemed to run together like dripping pain. He pulled me into him so possessively, so border line demanding of me it seemed selfish, as if I wasn't to be shared. He pressed the brow bone above his left eye to the right side of my head and brushed the hair that was there behind my ear. He kissed the oh so sensitive skin there. My breath hitched audibly and Reid seemed to hear it. His motions became hastened as he hurriedly moved his hands across my back, down my back side, to my legs, and up again.

"Reid!" He sharply pressed me up against the door, kissing me roughly. My patience became short with him and I squirmed away with pushing arms and kicking legs assisting me in my escape. I shoved him hard to create a good amount of space, enough to where I don't think he could touch me if he reached out and tried to. "What are you doing?" I waited or a response but heard nothing, "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" He sounded exasperated

"Well I wouldn't know!" I shouted back "Why are you in my room? What gives you the right to just barge in here, assault me, and then get mad at me for not being cool with it?" I heard him suck in a huge breath of air and I waited for the screaming match to really begin. It didn't come.

"Why were you outside my room today?" my face must have conveyed confusion "I _saw_ you outside my room. You waited there didn't you-"

"I wasn't _waiting_ for anything. I hadn't even knocked yet." I bit back

"You wanted to see me." He concluded yet there was no hint of his usual smugness

"So what if I did?" I laughed bitterly "You've been avoiding me or days. I'm blind, not ignorant. I was going to tell you that what ever _this was_, it's done." I raged, not really thinking about the words I said.

"So what if I've been avoiding you? It's not my responsibility to be _your_ perfect man! And I didn't know _this_ was _anything_! Not since you had lunch with fucking _Caleb_ at the stone tables." I was shocked but didn't back down from him.

"What are you stalking me now?" I shouted, hands on hips.

"No!" he yelled taking a stepping toward me.

"Then WHAT?" I threw my hands in the air.

"I WAS..." I heard him blow air out harshly, take a step back and forth as he seemed to sway in attempt to defuse his anger. I on the other hand remained insanely hot blooded. "...God damn it, _you!_" he mused irritatedly "_You_ are _the_ most infuriating woman I have EVER met." His voice quieted in to a border line cazed whisper with his hand gripping the sides of my face with shaking hands "I was jealous, alright? Jealous. It's an emotion that a man can feel, for example, when the girl he's _tiring_ to get with decides she's going to go out with one of his best friends. I. Am. _Jealous._" my mouth hung open in utter shock.

"Oh, hey guys! What's-uh...what's goin' on?" Entered Heidi, but I didn't have time to respond to her.

"Not done yet." Reid took my hand and brushed past Heidi on our way down the now stirring halls thanks to our rage filled, uh, "conversation." He lead me to his very familiar door and opened it.

"Hey bro-Holy shit did you kidnap her?" incredulously asked Tyler

"No." spat Reid "You need to leave."

"Wha-Hey!" I heard a rolling chair do just what it was designed to, roll right out the door. "Dude!"

"The blonde chick is alone at Theia's." he informed and slammed the door behind him.

There was a silence, not awkward but not comfortable. it was like a preparation of what was yet to come may it be another round of arguing or slightly more civil.

"So..." I paused waiting for him to say boader line anything.

"So what?"

"Why?" I bluntly asked

"Why what?" he chuckled

"Why am I _here_?"

"Why are you here what?"

"Bite me, Garwin." I glared at where his voice came from and heard an 'ok!' come from that direction "Stop." I put up one hand in a halting motion "I wanted to actually talk to you about not doing what ever happened in the elevator again."

"Did you really need to tell me that if you thought I was avoiding you?" he asked, I involuntarily tilted my chin down and to the side in attempt to physically avoid the question. "Seriously, i you were as nonchalant about this as you want to seem, you would have just let me keep not seeing you and brush me off _if_ I ever wanted to try and get with you again. So, you wanted to see me-" he abruptly changed his finishing line "I mean, talk to me." I laughed lightly at his poor choice of phrase.

"It's alright." I forgave him "Yes, I did want to talk to you. I don't like being ignored."

"So you wanted to talk about what exactly?" he continued

"What happened."

"Go on."

"About what you said, and what we did.,,and what I said I'd do." I felt my face grow hot in embarassment

"What?" he laughed "We kissed, we touched, we got a little hot and heavy and you said you would sleep with me. Big deal." I was appalled

"Big deal?" I stormed quietly "You're right, this was pointless. I'll be the mature one and end this now so I can leave." I reached for the wall in attempt to find the door.

"No you won't." he said softly "I don't want you to."

"You don't want me to. That's thrilling, really, but I feel like a fool." I slid my hand across the wall and found the colder, harder surface I was looking for. "I should have known better." I hushedly whispered as my hand found the door knob, my back to him.

"No..." came a sweet murmur from right behind me. I felt the door have a new pressure placed on it.

"What are you doing?" I said tiring to hide my shivering skin from him.

"Right now? I'm trapping you here, with me, hands on either sides of your head. Right now, I'm smelling your hair, it smells flowery like lavender and cotton, not like tropical and fruity and it doesn't make me cringe like mace. Right now, I'm remembering the way you feel with my hands on you... it's nice." I closed my eyes and pictured his words in a pretty painting.

"I ment-" I inhaled clearly audibly

"Now, I'm feeling your sides, enjoying the way I get to put my face in your hair." He narrated all of his actions "I like..." he slid his hands down my legs "how your thighs shake when I put my hands on you." I arched my back and lifted my chin, resting my head on his shoulder "Oh and that... I _love_ that."

"Reid," He paused his advances "I need more then physical care, so... I'm going to go back to my room." I started to reach for the doorknob only to have a warm hand fall on mine in protest.

"And you don't think I can give that to you." he stated "You think Caleb can..."

"I didn't say that." I defended, not knowing if that's really what I meant or not.

"But that's what you thought." he tightened his hold on me and rested his head in the crook o my neck "Why don't you think I can do that for you?"

"I...you just, never seem to want anything else from me. You haven't asked what music I like, what classes I take, you haven't even asked how old I am... You don't really want me. You want parts of me." I sad trying to hide to sadness in my voice

"I... don't really do that kind of thing." he defended

"Then why would you ask me how I thought that-" Reid interrupted me.

"I don't like to get attached."

"Well, that's what I need." I rallied all my strength to my voice and prayed he understood my message "I need someone to take me on a date, not like Nicky's but to dinner, or coffee or maybe the park. I need to know the person I'm with is with me. You're not that guy Reid, I really want you to be, but I don't think you could do that for me. I'm going on that date with Caleb because it's _real_ and he wants people to see me with him, he was always _proud_ of me for some god forsaken reason. I need that, I don't know if I want it, but it's what's best for me."

Reid didn't say anything as I shook his limbs from me and opened the door, muttered a quiet good bye and let with out another word. I didn't go to my room, I wandered down the middle of the corridor hoping to get wildly lost, fall in a hole and die before I started crying.

Oh, too late.

* * *

**YET AGAIN: I have links to the character portrayals on my profile! :) Thank you so much guys and remember...Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey here's the long awaited update for BBL,BBY I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: victoria4911 and HermioneandMarcus! Enjoy you guys! Thanks for all the literary love 3**

**There's a twist in this for you guys ;)**

* * *

I walked quickly down the corridor at five o'clock, a student rush hour. I brushed past everyone the best I could, running into a few here and there, I muttered choked apologies and pushed through the masses. I burst through the stairwell the hear the echoing sound reflex off of nothing except walls and rails, the flight of stairs was empty, thank god.

The door lazily and tightly swung shut behind me. At the sound, I stumbled foot over foot to the rail, I reached for the cold metal bar, grasped it and pulled the points of my hips firmly to it. I hung my head low as my hair fell all around my face. I held back my sobs so I could hear my tears crash at the landing of the steps in an ever so slight pitter patter three stories down. Tired of the sound I gave in and let the shaking cries take hold of me.

"God damn it!" I hit my fist against the rail and heard the ringing reverberation call back to me. "God damn it!" again "God damn it." and again "God damn it..."

My knees gave way to my cracking rationality and eventually broke when I thought of Reid, and then Caleb, "I hate you. I hate you both. I hate all three of us." I hung my arms loosely over the top and middle rungs of the banister by my wrists.

I let my mind wander to how I got here in the first place, my accident. Well, mine, and my mother's.

_I remember the sweet smell of summer rain, it smelled like that all the time, because that's what she smelled like, my mother. She said she spent so much time out in the New England down pours it became permanent, I knew better then to buy her story, but I always wanted to._

"_Come on Nini," That's what she called me, we grew delphinium flowers in the flower box by the window the kitchen and whenever my mother would cook I would sit on the counter and watch them blow in the light summer breeze, you couldn't touch them for fear of the little needles, but I just liked to look at them anyway. Ironic. _

_I jumped off the counter where I always sat as mother put the dishes away. "I'm coming momma!" I scurried across the foyer and struggled into my little green jacket "Now you hurry!" She laughed at me as she turned around the corner. _

_She was beautiful, long light brown hair, olive skin. From what I remember she didn't look anything like me, but I guess I have her smile and her nose, or so my father says. I remember her glowing face._

"_Oh Nini, you're so silly." She laughed "You forgot about Papa."_

"_She did what now? Hey!" He stood tall like any good, strong man should and scooped me up in his arms. "How could you forget about _me_!" I remember giggling like mad._

"_Did not! Did not!" I was all smiles "I could never forget my daddy!" _

"_Well that's good to hear, Buttercup." he sat me on his hip even though I was four and getting much too big to be picked up, he was a proud man and easily lifted me. "Let's go before the weather get's the best of us." _

_My mother laughed and led us out to the car and we drove to the park when a sudden New England rain all crashed down hard onto us._

"_Leo, what's going on?" Asked Mother _

"_I-I can't keep control of the car-Hang on!" My father shouted trying to muscle the steering wheel _

"_Daddy?" I remember whimpering in the backseat "Daddy?" Mother turned around and reached for me and I reached for her in return but I couldn't get to her before she was ripped out of the car, and out of my little hand "MOMMA!"_

_... _

I cried there for a long while, long enough to lose track of time, well, I guess thats not hard for me to do. I felt the stairwell get cold, ice cold.

"Hey, are you alright?" the greeting seemed inviting but the air was frigid but completely still. As if for some reason, the seasons change and it was suddenly winter.

"Who's there?" I called back, alert.

"It's ok," His voice seemed metallic and unwavering but again, his words were friendly "You're Theia right? The blind girl?" I cringed "Oh, sorry, I'm sure that was terribly offensive. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. It's ok. I get that a lot." I heard him walking down from the landing above me, _strange though, I didn't hear the door open, or any footsteps from the walk way. I was probably just too preoccupied crying, stupid._ "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a kid that goes to Spencer. Here, take my hand." He placed his fingers on the back of my hand which still draped over the railing, they were soft, but not pleasantly soft, it was like he'd never worked a day in his life. "Come on, I'll help you up." and he did, it felt like he floated my entire body up without really any effort. Maybe I'm still delirious from sobbing.

"Thanks, sorry for the hostility." I murmured, embarrassed

"No need, I was just up here thinking about an old group of friends that really kinda screwed me over, so I feel your pain." He chuckled "Everybody has hard days." I smiled at the floor.

"Yeah I guess so." He took my hand more firmly and brushed the dirt from my arms

"There, pretty girls like shouldn't be crying and dirty. They should be smiling, all the time." He mused, I nodded "Hey now, what's got you so down if you don't mind telling a complete stranger." I shook my head, instilling a little trust in this boy.

"No, sometimes strangers are the best people to tell your secrets to." I smiled again and he chuckled

"Sounds great!"

We sat back down for a long while and I told him everything about me, my accident, Heidi, Caleb, and Reid. He was very talkative and made comments when appropriate and a very good listener, even better than me when it came to Caleb and Reid.

"Wow, I've practically talked your face off and you hardly told me why you were here! I'm so sorry!" I apologize

"Oh it's no problem, I'm not a big talker anyway. It's a guy thing." He digressed

"Oh no but really, I'd love you hear. You said your friends screwed you over, how so?" I questioned, hoping to lend an ear the same way he did for me.

"You know, I feel like we'll meet again, how about I tell you then alright?" I could hear him get up and then he placed his hand on top of mine to help me up too.

"Are you sure? You just made me feel so much better, I wanted to return the favor." I said as he walked me down the stairs

"No, no, it was nice to know that someone was just here for me to talk to. Most of the kids here have just written me off, even forgot about me." He said hushedly

"That's terrible. No one should forget their friends." I said, now in the hallway walking next to him.

"Exactly, I plan on making a big come back though. Then they will remember they're old friend." He said firmly "Alright here you go." We stopped "Room 208, I'll keep in touch Theia." He stated to walk away.

"Hey wait, I never got your name." I listened for a reply but didn't hear one, I didn't hear his footsteps again either. "Weird."

I walked into the room and had a thought to myself before opening the door _"How did he know my room number?"_

I thoughts were quickly put to rest when I opened the door to be greated by a frantic Heidi screeching at the top of her lungs again.

"Oh my god! There you are! It's 2:00am! Where have you been?"

* * *

**Reid's POV**

She was gone so suddenly I had no idea what the fuck to say. I just stood there after being hit by my own god damn door and stared at where she should still be standing. But she wasn't standing there. She told me that I don't have feelings, hit me with my door, and left.

Why the fuck am I SO GOD DAMN BOTHERED THAT SHE HIT ME WITH MY DOOR?

WHY?

I fixated on the wallpaper line above my bed for a few hours when I got tired of eating my own brain alive.

"Fuck this." I said out loud and went to my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until a found any suitable name that I even slightly recalled, texted, and waited, lying on my bed staring at the door that hit me for all of fifteen minutes.

"Knock _knock_." came a slutty call

"Come in."

There was this girl, one of my hook ups, crazy hot girl. Wicked slutty, blonde hair that stopped between her shoulders, dark leathery skin for a white girl, short, stacked with big fake tits and a big round ass and she was dumb as all hell, perfect hook up. She was Malibu Barbie at a Spring Break orgy.

"You looked stressed _Reid_. How about I help you out..." Ugh, her voice was a high pitched squeal and it made me sick. Good and sick.

She wore a little yellow top where you could see the top of each cup of her bra and denim Daisy Dukes with unreasonably high heels and that was it.

"Yeah how about you do that." I bit back aggressively "You know what I like."

"Yeah _Reid,_ I _do_." She crawled across the bed and took off my shoes as she came, after that she started to unbuckle my pants, I lifted my hips and let her take them off. I was leaning against the headboard watching her do what she's been doing to dozens of guys since she was a preteen. Just worked out that she digs my tattoos. "What do you want?"

"Just do it." She still tried to look sexy, watching me with makeup caked eyes. She took my soft member in her hands and massaged it roughly, jerkingly near her mouth and patted it against her tongue. She then slid the entire thing in her mouth without hesitation and deep throated my cock. She looked me dead in the eye the entire time I just tilted my head and looked out the window for a little while until I felt her warm mouth leave me and be replaced by a condom and then a warm looseness.

"Do you like that baby?" She cried in her high pitched voice, I didn't reply. She just bounced up and down on me, grinding her core "Ooooooh yeeeeeah, oh you're so big...mmmmm"

I didn't hold back at all I came as soon as I was ready and grabbed her forearms and lifted her off me.

"I'm done, leave." She looked taken back

"What the fuck? You are not even a man, you can't _handle_ all of this. I'm _too_ good for some nobody like you! You're just some fucking nobody." I had finished pulling up my pants and was done listening to her. I grabbed her by one elbow and started to pull her out of the room when the door opened and Tyler barged in.

"Reid, is Theia..." he was stunned, stareing at me when this girl pulled her arm from me.

"You're a fucking loser." she stormed out, shoulder checking Tyler on his way out.

"Yeah, yeah you fucking are." he seethed and turned to walk out but paused "Since Theia obviously isn't here, no one has seen her since five. That was six hours ago. She's gone."

* * *

**RxR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, I decided I'd put up another chapter tonight because I had the time. **

**This one is dedicated to:Micky-Moo! Thanks for the review, I do get INSTANT feed back from you guys so if you review, it is noticed! Thanks Micky-Moo! or the first review on "Chapter 8"!**

* * *

"Yeah, yeah you fucking are." He was going to close the door but stopped himself "And since Theia is obviously not here, she's been missing or six hours. She's gone." I was fuming "When was the last time you saw her?"

I said nothing

"When, Reid?" he demanded

"Stop pretending like you care about her, you're just into her friend." He opened his mouth as if to say something horrible but he thought about his words and closed his lips. A screaming match wouldn't do well with me. "Just come on, there's a cop in her dorm room, he'll want to talk to you."

"I don't wanna go." I said and sat on my bed boredly looking at the floor

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, Reid." He jarred himself abruptly as he yelled and his arms shook "Just fucking come with me."

I got up off the bed and grabbed my hoodie and walked down the hall. It was about 11:20pm now, lights out was only twenty minutes ago.

"Curfew _just_ passed, she's probably on her way back." I mumbled on the way to Theia's, fear crept into my thoughts as my walking slowed to a crawl, I didn't wanna go in her room. I didn't want to take the chance that she might be there. I didn't wanna face her.

"Just leave your burdens out here, no one has to know what you did yet, it';s not about you right now." He murmured "Just give your statement."

"Yeah."

I walked in and there was Caleb, some of Theia's friends, and Heidi, crying her eyes out.

"I don't know where she could have gone! I don't know where she went!" she sobbed hard in fear and Tyler went to go hold her as the police officer turned to me.

"Are you Reid?" I nodded "I just need you answer a few questions ok?" I nodded again. "When was the last time you saw Theia Dainan?"

"Around five o'clock."

"There was word that you two were having an argument..." he lead on

"Yes." I answered

"what was this argument about? Money? Your relationship?" He asked

"We're just fr... yeah, our relationship, as friends."

"Any reason why she would run away?" he questioned

"No, I don't think so."

"So, what were you two arguing about in your relationship... as friends." he pried

"She, just just thought I couldn't take care of her, you know, like I couldn't help her." I said honestly and everyone one in the room got quite

"Do you have any history of violence or family problems... it says in your file that you've had some troubles with your dad." I cringed

"Yeah, just arguments." I replied, getting frustrated

"No physical violence?" my head snapped up

"I wouldn't put a hand on Theia." I urged "I would never hurt her..." my eyes lashed to Tyler and he looked away "...not like that..."

"I didn't say that boy." He said smugly "You got something on your mind?'

"Yeah I do, I think you've got no idea who Theia Dainan is, she's fine, she just needed some time to cool off. She's not incompetent like some of you. She doesn't need to be treated like it either. it degrades her. You're all ignorant. You spend so much time trying to help her you hurt her. You all have no idea what she needs."

Everyone was stunned, some looked angry, but it was me alone, I was singled out, alone in my own little state of red.

"Easy now son, there's no need for that talk, if she's not back by morning then there will be a missing persons' report out, due to the, umm, unique circumstances. You kids have a safe night alright?" The police men turned to walk out and I tried to follow them.

"Wait Reid, where are you going?" asked Caleb sharply

"My room." I bit back shortly

"Aren't you going to help look for Theia?" timidly asked me

"She's fine"

"She's gone. For I don't know how long and-" I interrupted her before the tears started flowing again

"She's just a stupid girl, and I can't take this. She's fine." I burst out suddenly

"What's wrong with you today?" demanded Caleb "What's going on in your life that this is so unimportant?"

"I'm fucking fine alright? She's just a stupid god damn girl that has no idea what she's doing, if she could see, none of you would be here." I exploded and Heidi burst into tears again

"No, if you weren't a psychopath we wouldn't be here!" She screamed

"Yeah you were the last person to see her and you dragged her out of the room." Caleb pushed himself off o the wall where he was standing and aproached me but Tyler got in his way

"Oh what now Baby Boy? You gonna be a man?" I pushed him hard and Caleb lurched orward in his defense. Tyler put his arm out to stop him.

"You have no idea how bipolar, sick, and twisted you are. I have kept my mouth shut though hundreds of girls because they were dumb and couldn't _spell_ "compassion" so I didn't think they could give it as much as you could. But this is _Theia_, Reid, she was the girl in pre school that came to class one day and couldn't see anymore. She couldn't find her friends, she can't see herself, she can't feel vanity or pride or lust or any of the shit you're known for. She's quite possibly the greatest _person_, Reid, she's a _person_, and the greatest one I've ever known." raged Tyler with a red face "You remember what happened the last time a girl went missing? Do you? It was Sarah! You know what happened, you know how close that was!"

"You can't just barge into my life and expect me to feel guilty about myself because _she_ was the one that ran away, why should I care, if I'm alone I don't deserve to be hated for something I'm allowed to do. It's not like we're together and she's not my girlfriend, I don't savor her kisses or pity her for being different. I'm the real world, I'm the fight she has to face."

"You've made that clear, I wish you weren't my friend some days so I could kick your fucking ass. It's not even about you right now"

"She never needed any help anyway, she's fine on her own. Don't baby her. I shouldn't have to promise to never let her go. She ran away. If you care about her and what ever I do, don't fucking tell me." I turned to walk away

"Hey!" someone turned me around by grabbing my shoulder, it was Heidi "You aren't her friend, I get that, but I am, and I wouldn't be able to live if I lost her. So it's not because I pity her, good god, all of this is for me because my life is black and white and the same ol same ol without her. She's my best friend and I could never be her crutch because she's different, she's my light, she helps me get up in the morning, she's so inspiring that she wills me to get up when all I want to do is come crashing down. She, is my friend. And I'm scared without her." the tears streamed down her face and didn't ever seem like they would stop "Will you please help me?"

I looked at her and I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I shut the door, and sat down on Theia's bed, I was the only one touching anything that belonged to her, not her bed, her desk, her clothes, or even her floor mat that she liked because the furry carpet tickled in between her toes. Funny, I remember her saying that from a month ago. She brought it up randomly in conversation with her friends, she didn't say it to me, hell, I wasn't even on the same side of the commons, I Used to eavesdrop on her. I thought it was cute, and I guess I remembered it.

I let my head drop in my hands and I knew I had so much to regret tonight, I don't deserve to be anywhere except on my knees. All the times I've felt insecure have never hurt anyone this badly, I deserve to be an outcast. I had never felt so ugly before. I felt down right repulsive. I felt like this would never end and to feel what I could never have again.

Theia, and my self respect.

"Tyler..." I looked up at him, but he didn't look back at me "...I need to shower." his head perked up and he nodded

"Alright, I'll come get you if she shows up." I nodded

"Thanks." I walked back to my room and got my shower supplies and went to the showers and hoped to wash the filth off my body. I made that girl fuck me out of spite and I threw her away like trash to get back at Theia, just to hurt her.

"Because she hurt me..." It dawned on me. She had gotten under my skin enough to hurt me. When she said I couldn't take care of her she didn't mean because she was blind, she meant I couldn't love her. That I couldn't love anyone. And it hurt me.

I hurried to put my pants on and stopped to run a towel thought my hair when I heard the door open to see caleb walk in. He looked angry.

"Hey, is she back?" I asked

"No, not yet." He replied, I rushed and put on my shirt and picked my shoes up and tried to wawlk out of the bathrooms so I could be there when she got back.

"Tyler told me about what you did Reid." I stopped in my tracks

"That was a mistake, and it was a mistake that's none of your business."

"She is my business. I'm her-" I broke his sentence with my own

"Ex boyfriend. I know. I'm the man in her life right now. And I'm going to go see her when she comes back." I brushed past him and suddenly I was pushed back into the lockers with a burst of energy and held there. The pressure was intence but Caleb was holding back a great deal of power on me.

"You won't speak to her again. I will hurt you if you do." he warned, but I let him have his say this time.

"You can't do that Caleb, It's not too late for me to be the good guy." I shot back "Why do you have to be the hero every time?"

"I couldn't believe that Theia took an interest in you, you're not worth anything. Not if you could cheat on her. That's what you did. You cheated on her." I lowered my head

"I know..." I summoned a small amount of energy "but you did too." I broke free and exploded the force back at him with a direct hit.

"Ugh!" he was pushed back twice as hard as he pushed me "You're not even worth her giving you another chance, you're just a fuck up Reid, you ruin everything and then you laugh about it."

"I'm not worth her giving me another chance, but she deserves an apology once I tell her the truth." I told him as he picked himself up off the floor easily "Now I want to be there when she gets back, alright? I fucked everything up with her and she's going to hate me for a long time, but I would never hide anything from her, after all. She can see right through me."

* * *

**RxR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! New chapter and the story really starts to pick up from here on!**

**Don't forget to review with constructive criticisms and other notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Dedicated to: philomina, I hope you're still reading!**

* * *

**Reid's POV**

We walked back to the dorm, well I walked in front of him, but we both knew I was aware of his path that laid, step for step, behind me. As i approached the door, I saw Tyler standing outside Theia's door, getting some air.

"Hey is she there?" I asked hopefully

"No...not yet." He replied searching "You came back?"

"Yeah, I said I would." I said blatantly "What's wrong with you?"

"I just had to keep a girl I really like from having a mental break down dude, I'm pissed at you. That's what wrong with me" I pushed himself off the door frame and turned to walk away but I stopped him as Caleb caught up to me.

"That's no reason to be a dick to me, I'm making amends, alright." I reasoned lowly

"No, not alright, you're unstable." Broke in Caleb "No one does what you did so suddenly and then act like a devoted friend a half hour later. You're insane."

"I already fucking dealt with you. You don't even have a say in this." I shot back

"Don't get on Caleb because you feel guilty. And besides, are you even going to tell Theia before Ashley Stivers tells everyone? Or what about Heidi? Or Pogue? You know after Kate he'd lose all respect for you since she cheated on him. What about us?" he gestured to Caleb, and then himself "I want Heidi to be my girlfriend sometime in the near future and that means Theia is _going_ to be around most of the time and Caleb..." he looked down and then back up at me "...He's probably a better influence on T." My eyes bore into him like he was a mad man but in reality, it turned _me_ into the mad man.

"Tyler..." I spoke with as much poise and conviction as I could, but I knew I had a shit storm building inside me ready to blow "If you really believe that, then I'd rather be on my own. I don't need the god damn covenant. I'm outta here."

"What?" Fumed Caleb "What happened to the _"she sees right through me"_ bull shit? Or _"She deserves an apology"_? Now you're going to up and dump us and be like Chase? How long is it gonna be until you start murdering people?" he spun me around by my shoulder and picked me up by the collar of my hoodie. And I lost myself.

I got so mad I didn't hold back on Caleb, my eyes went black as I looked at him and used a huge sum of energy that escaped from every pore in my body. His body was torn away from mine and it hit the other side if the wall hard enough to dent the dry wall and cause a huge crunching sound that echoed down the hall.

"Caleb!" shouted Tyler while running to his side "Reid, what have you done?" Caleb was picking himself up off the ground shakingly, he was obviously hurt. But he ignored his own pain, straightened himself up and rolled his shoulders, his snip cracked ominously as students started coming out of their rooms from the noise. Caleb walked right up to me and got in my face with blackened eyes.

"You come near Theia, and I'll kill you." he hissed, and honestly, I was intimidated, but not afraid "You win, be on your own. Don't come back here. You're not a Son of Ipswitch anymore..." He looked me dead in the eye for a long time and Heidi came out of her room.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily and frantically

"Nothing Hide," Tyler soothed her "We're just talking... and Reidi was just leaving." I broke my glare with Caleb and looked at my lifelong friend.

"Ty..." I said sorrowfully and he rushed Heidi back into her dorm but he stopped shortly to look at me.

"You said that's what you wanted, so go. This isn't even about Theia anymore. I can't trust you if you put Caleb through a wall." He gestured his head to Caleb who was still looking at me and they both walked inside. Leaving me alone, being stared at by the students who had come out of their rooms to watch the show.

"The fuck are you looking at?" I said to them and they all broke their gaping intrigued stares. I walked away quickly to my dorm, grabbed my stuff, got in my car, and left. "He can have her... he can have everything..."

**Theia's POV**

I got back to the dorm and was greeted by an overly emotional Heidi.

"Oh my god! There you are! It's 2:00am! Where Have you been?" Heidi Surprised me when she fell into my arms,crying her eyes out. Her whole body shook with sobs.

"Hey...What's wrong. I'm sorry I didn't call." I hushed her "I'm so sorry, Heidi." She took her head off my shoulder and gasped. "What?"

"Theia, you're covered in ashes! Where have you been?" I felt my arms and it was true, there was a thick, powdery coating across my skin.

"What?..." I asked in bewilderment "I was just in the stairwell this entire time..."

"No you weren't, we checked every staircase on campus in case you fell..." trailed off Heidi as I heard people stir behind her

"Theia! You're ba-...T, you're filthy, where were you?" I heard Caleb's voice and I reached out my hand for his as I started to get scared

"I-I was just in the stairwell...And a boy was talking to me, he-" Caleb interrupted me

"You're _covered _in handprints!" he whispered

"A boy... just helped me back to my-my dorm..." he pulled me into his arms and then into the room.

"I'm calling the police, Maybe they can pull a fingerprint off of the marks from whoever was touching you. Sick bastard." I was shocked

"He only touched my hand... an-and my upper arms and that was it-"

"Theia, you have prints all over your body. You were molested." I was shaking and my head was spinning as I could hear him dialing 911

"No... where's Reid? Reid?" I panicked and tried to hear his voice and I reached my hands out to him expecting him to grab me and hold me tight but no one reached out for me. "Where's Reid? Is he still mad at me? I wanna talk to him, I need to apologize to him." I teared up "I need too..."

"Reid... Left. He said he had better things to do." I could feel my face get hot and my nose wrinkled up into a sad whimpering face, my eyes must have been pleading for an answer. "He said he didn't want to be a part of anything too serious." I whimpered and I felt arms around me but they were my size, it smelled like Heidi and I knew it was her.

"Did he really?" I cried and she was crying too

"I asked him to stay and... he came back but-but he left again... I'm sorry!" we cried for a long time and Caleb pulled Heidi off of me

"Theia, I need you to stop crying, the tears are streaking the hand prints and heidi hugging you is wiping them away. I don't want anyone to touch you until the police get here with the ambulance." I nodded and felt dirty and alone as I sat on my bed, I could feel everyone staring at me and I tried my best to choke back my tears but reid wasn't there, I couldn't cry, and none of my friends could touch me. I felt like a was marred with some ugly disfigurement instead of my invisible handicap.

"H-How long ago d-id Reid leave?" I hiccupped shakingly

"About twenty-" started Heidi and Caleb interrupted her

"A while ago. He's long gone by now." My face must have twisted into a distrusting look and he snapped at me "What?"

"Did anyone check his room?" I asked slowly

"Yes," asserted Caleb "I did." I didn't feel like he was telling me the truth in the slightest.

"Tyler?" I asked

"Yeah?" He sounded sad, borderline depressed even.

"What happened while I was gone? Why would Reid leave?" I asked and there was a knock on the door. I sprang up and listened as hard as I could for the sound of Reid's voice or tried the pick up his scent but there was none.

"Wait," I said out loud "I can't smell the ashes." I said as caleb opened the door and Pogue walked in. " Could smell Pogue before Caleb opened the door and I can't smell the ashes."

"So, what does that mean?" I shook my head

"I don't know, are they really there, are you sure? It's not just be being crazy?" I asked sincerely "Because I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Yes they're there." Exclaimed Caleb "You were molested Theia."

"I don't think I was-" I tried but was cut off

"Yeah, you were. I can _see_ the handprints all over your body. It's obvious." He informed me, rudely.

"What did you just say to me?" I snapped and stood up strongly. Caleb quickly realized his mistake.

"Oh my god Theia I'm so s-" I held up one hand to signal him to stop talking.

"...Sorry? Is that the word you're looking for? Because I could find other words for you right now." I hissed at him

"I didn't mean to-" I interrupted him this time.

"Yeah Caleb, you did mean to. You _meant_ to make it seem like there was no use trying to talk to Reid. You _meant_ to make me believe that you know more about me and my body just because I can't see. And you _meant_ to ditch me for Sarah. And I _don't_ think Reid left of his own free will." I had finished my backlash there was another knock on the door

"Police, we're responding to a call made by a Caleb Danvers." Came a voice from the door

"I got it." Said Pogue as me rose to his feet

The police came and I told them what happened, they took me down to the station in the ambulance with Heidi and the boys all drove together in Caleb's car. They checked my blood pressure while trying not to disturb the marks on my fair skin. After it was clear that I hadn't been attacked and they pulled a set of prints, some from my arms, the others from my neck and face. It was mortifing haveing people look at you, being covered in marks from another person, and not remember ever being touched.

"So, tell us again, did he ever say his name?" Asked a police officer, he seemed like an older man and I pictured him to look something like an exmilitary veterian from the fifties, but I was using my imagination to try and check out of reality, and I very much so needed to be real right now.

"No... he didn;t really say anything-except when he mentioned why he was there in the first place. He said his friends, his exfriends, 'screwed him over' and he said it exactly like that, they 'screwed him over'."

"I see, did he have any characteristics that you can recall? I know you can't give us a description but-"

"Yes, his voice, if you find him and I can hear him speak, I can tell you exactly who it is." I reported proudly

"That's a very good adapation you have there little lady," I smiled "Now is there anything else he said, any thing that may hint on where he may be?" I thought for a brief second

"He said... he said his friends had forgotten about him and that he... he was going to make them remember with 'a big comeback'." I paused to think, and be sure that's what he said.

"Is that exactly what he said." The old man asked

"Exactly. 'A big comeback'." I nodded

"Alright, well," someone came in and spoke to the policeman and then left quickly afterward. "It seems we found a match for the prints in our criminal database..."

"Who was it?" asked Caleb hurriedly

"It seems to have been one Chase Collins." said the policeman "But unfortunately he went missing from Spencer Private School last year, did he not?"

"Oh my god," whispered Pogue and Caleb got up out of the room to wait outside

"I have to make a phone call." he muttered on his way out, it was confusing, but I continued to talk to the officer.

"Yes, I remember hearing about it. His fingerprints were pulled of my arms?" I asked

"No, there were a few _different _people that came up in your screening. The other two were Colbie Lougphry and David Lucas. Both of them... passed away last year around the time that Chase had gone missing. I believe this could be some sort of prank by the students but if you feel unsafe at school then we can surely call your father and you can ask the Deans to have homeschooling and the station will support you, sweetie." He soothed me. I nodded but my head straightened up a little.

"Officer, what ever I was covered in didn't smell familiar, I mean it smelled like ash but, it didn't... do you know what it was?" I was curious about the substance and had been for a few hours.

"Huh...You know it's late sweetheart and-" I stopped him

"Please, I'd like to know." I almost begged him and he sighed

"Theia is it?" he asked

"Yes..."

"You don't want to know, it's not good and-" he started to ramble

"Please!" I implored

"Yes, it was ash." He said stoically "But not from burning wood of paper. It was the remains of someone who had been cremated." I was shocked, I'd been covered in the dust of a deadman. I was appalled and disgusted.

"Wh... whose ashes were they?" I asked, half not wanting to hear the answer

"Well, the ashes of a woman had been stolen yesterday night so we think that's who's they are." He explained but he ended his thought there.

"What was her _name_?" I beseeched and I heard his breath hitch like it was stolen from him.

"Her name...… was Cosette Dainan." My eyes widened and tears poured down my face in agony.

.

.

.

.

Cosette Dainan was my mother's name.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**RxR**


End file.
